Amor Secreto
by ShTee24
Summary: Sakura decidida a enmendar todos los errores que ha cometido con Naruto, se convierte en su medico personal para curar sus heridas después de la gran guerra ninja, sin embargo, no solo quiere curar sus heridas físicas, si no que también desea curar su corazón. Ella cree que él estaría mejor con una chica que siempre lo ha amado, ¿Eso es en realidad lo que Naruto quiere? NARUSAKU
1. Qui?

El sonido de él agua impactar el suelo despertó a Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Qué era ese sonido? El rubio abrió los ojos con tanta pesadez que tardo varios segundos en recuperar la vista, aquel par de ojos azules le ardían como el infierno y no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios era ese sonido infernal que lo había despertado. La luz se filtraba curiosa por las cortinas de la habitación amarillo paja en la que se encontraba, dándole a entender que no estaba lloviendo

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido. Su mente confundida miro hacia todos lados, tratando de reconocer aquel extraño lugar. Parecía acogedor, se tomo la frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba vendado de ambos brazos, y manos, las vendas llegaban hasta el final de su torso. Se levanto de la cama y casi al instante se tuvo que sentar de nuevo por que las fuerzas le fallaron

-Demonios-Susurro

De repente recordó algunos fragmentos de los últimos eventos ocurridos. Recordo haber abierto los ojos y mirar a Sasuke Uchiha contra un árbol encadenado, estaba inconsciente; luego recordó haber estado en la espalda de alguien mientras corría y vislumbrar a su lado a la chica pelirrosada, Sakura Haruno

-¿Pero qué paso?-Pregunto mirando levemente entre las delgadas cortinas de color blanco

El sonido del agua golpear el suelo era una regadera, ya lo había deducido, otra duda se asomo en su cabeza ¿Quién se bañaba?

Tomo fuerzas y se levanto, al ponerse de pie experimento una pérdida de equilibrio pero pudo manejarla, lentamente camino tomado de las paredes de la amplia habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente, se encontraba en un pasillo no muy largo. Recordaba aquel pasillo color rojo

¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

Rodo la mirada hacía una puerta entreabierta de donde un vapor se colaba. Olía a fresas

Olía a Sakura

Naruto trago duro, estaba en la casa de Sakura, de Sakura Haruno la chica poseedora de unos encantadores ojos color verde como el jade, una cabellera corta de color rosado y una fuerza descomunal que podía dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo si se atrevía a mirar un poco

Bueno… si lo _atrapaba_ mirando un poco

Se acerco lentamente toqueteando las paredes y se asomo por la puerta entre abierta. Sus ojos captaron la silueta de Sakura bien reflejada en un espejo que quedaba frente a la regadera.

¿Qué demonios hacía en la casa de aquella bellísima criatura?

Sakura tarareaba un poco, solo un poco. El agua caía libremente en su cuerpo, haciendo que el jabón que ella había aplicado se deslizara gentilmente por su blanca piel

El olor de su jabón inundaba las fosas nasales de Naruto, quien no dejaba de ver sus movimientos por medio de aquel bendito espejo, que estaba un poco empañado pero aun así lo dejaba ver lo suficiente como para poder imaginársela todo el día

El rubio escucho como Sakura cerraba las llaves del agua, así que decidió irse a su habitación

Naruto se acostó en la cama lentamente, evitando el sonido del chirrido que cualquier cama haría. Se tapó rápidamente el cuerpo con la sabana que lo cubría antes y esperó en aquella habitación amarilla que Sakura entrara a la habitación

Sin embargo se quedaría esperando un poco. Sakura Haruno entró a su habitación y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que unas nubes comenzaban a rodear el cielo, le gustaban los días frescos y lluviosos, adoraba ese olor a tierra mojada que se desprendía del suelo en esos días. Se quitó la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y se secó un poco el cabello con ella mientras caminaba hacia donde ella guardaba su ropa interior, dejo la toalla en su cama y se puso las bragas, cruzo de nuevo su habitación y saco una playera holgada color azul marino, después busco un par de shorts y se los puso. Se cepillo el corto cabello frente a un espejo e hizo una pequeña rutina mañanera, aplicar una serie de tres cremas hidratantes en su blanco rostro, luego desayunar

Pero antes de desayunar había incorporado una tarea a su lista de rutina

Ver como seguía Naruto Uzumaki

Descalza camino unos tres metros hasta que llego a la blanca puerta de la habitación que una vez perteneció a sus padres. Giro la perilla y se encontró con Naruto abriendo los ojos

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro y dio un suspiro

-Naruto, al fin despiertas-Dijo suavemente, acercándose a la cama donde el rubio reposaba

Naruto Uzumaki dio un pequeño quejido al moverse un poco y Sakura se acercó rápidamente

-¿Qué te duele?-Pregunto extendiendo sus manos al frente

-El costado… derecho-Dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca, Sakura inmediatamente comenzó a destilar aquel color verde de sus manos y las puso sobre el costado. El chico comenzó a sentir como ese chakra comenzaba a sanar su dolencia, era tan cálido, casi podía sentir la amabilidad de Sakura desplazar aquel dolor. Le gustaba esa sensación, la última vez que la había sentido era en batalla…

Se sobresaltó un poco y tomo las manos de Sakura. La pelirosada lo miro y dejo de destilar chakra

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Todo salió bien?-Pregunto algo impaciente

Una sincera sonrisilla se asomó por los labios de Sakura Haruno

-Si…-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

Naruto hizo una mueca y trato de recordar antes de Sasuke Uchiha encadenado a un árbol inconsciente. Recordó el sabor a tierra en su boca y los gritos que Sakura daba, ella lo había salvado de un furioso chidori que provenía de nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke, si, el mismo Sasuke que lo había ayudado a terminar con Obito Uchiha… Había logrado esquivarlo con algo de dificultad y con un rasengan creo un enorme cráter, que los separo por mucho. Sakura apareció de pronto a su lado y lo miro con una mezcla de determinación y miedo, sabía que algo andaba mal con Sasuke, él sabía que su mejor rival no venía a ayudarlos solo porque sí. Naruto no era _tan_ imbécil como para creer que todo estaba bien, él podía olfatear que algo no encajaba con el perfil que Sasuke Uchiha había mostrado al entrar a la guerra de su lado

Recordó también fugazmente los labios secos de Sakura

-_Ese día en el hospital, cuando aún éramos unos niños, te dije que esta vez yo te ayudaría a traerlo de vuelta_

Su memoria revivió un pequeño deseo de besar esos labios, porque una parte de él creía que no regresaría vivo para confesarle que siempre la había amado y que no era un simple amor de niños, ni un amor pasajero. La amaba hasta los huesos. Sin embargo Sakura miro hacia al frente y fijo sus orbes jade hacía un punto entre unas nubes de tierra

Específicamente en donde estaba Sasuke de pie, con esa postura apacible, seria e imperturbable. Los miraba a ambos sin ningún rastro de emoción alguna. Vio a Sakura fruncir el ceño y luego lo volvió a mirar

-_Juntos_-Dijo Sakura tomándole de la mano, pero solo fue por un momento, sintió su pequeña mano apretarla con un poco de fuerza, como para inspirarle confianza y le sonrió de medio lado. Sus manos ya no estaban más en esos guantes color negro

Aun estando a punto de pelear contra su ex compañero de equipo, pudo sentir la suavidad de la mano de Sakura Haruno. La pelirrosa soltó su mano y asintió

-_¡Shannaro!_-Aquel grito tan conocido por el rubio le hizo fruncir el ceño y ambos corrieron juntos hacía Sasuke

Pero después de correr para arremeter contra Sasuke, todo se volvía borroso y se cortaba como una cinta que terminaba de repente

-No puedo recordar más allá del inicio de la batalla con Sasuke…-Se tomó la cabeza, Sakura acerco sus manos a las suyas y las bajo

-No te presiones… Pronto lo recordaras-Dijo lentamente

-Tu estuviste ahí ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas Sakura-Chan?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama

-Tienes que recordarlo por ti mismo, Naruto-Dijo de pie frente a él-Iré por algunas cosas para revisarte, ahora vuelvo, no intentes nada estúpido-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, luego se dio media vuelta y salió de esa habitación

Naruto se quedó ahí, inundado de silencio y un aura de confusión. Odiaba no poder recordar mucho sobre esa batalla, ¿Sasuke estaba vivo no? Si no porque estaría atado en ese árbol

Eso quería decir que ellos habían ganado la batalla

Sakura volvió a entrar a la habitación, traía el cabello aún mojado, lo que daba la impresión de estar más largo, su cara parecía aún más limpia de costumbre y llevaba una especie de pijama holgada que hacía que se viera algo pequeña, le daba un aire de sensualidad inocente

-Bien… revisare tus signos vitales y tu presión-Dijo comenzando a revisar al chico, todo parecía estar bien, anotó cosas en una libreta y lo miro al rostro

Estaba bien… él estaba bien… Su satisfacción interna la llevo a darle un pequeño abrazo. Naruto se sobresaltó un poco ¿Esa era Sakura-Chan dándole un abrazo?

El poco a poco acepto el abrazo, hasta que se encontró rodeándola por completo con sus brazos. Aspiro el aroma de Sakura por primera vez desde tan cerca y sintió como ella hundía su rostro en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y hombro. Nunca había tenido a Sakura tan cerca, sus labios rosaban su cuello y maldijo aquellos vendajes que se interponían entre sus labios y su piel

Sakura deshizo el abrazo

-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien… Debo avisar a Tsunade-Sama de que has despertado

Naruto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Tal vez Kakashi-Sensei quiera venir a desayunar con nosotros-Dijo Sakura otra vez acercándose a la ventana que estaba a un lado de Naruto, abrió las cortinas e hizo una seña

De pronto un AMBU apareció en la habitación

-¿Todo bien?

-¡Más que bien!-Dijo Sakura-Avisa a Tsunade-Sama que Naruto ha despertado y mándame a Kakashi-Sensei-Hablo con algo de autoridad

El AMBU asintió, miro por unos dos segundos a Naruto y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido en esa habitación

-¿Por qué estoy en tu casa y no en el hospital?-Pregunto Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura volteo a mirarlo un poco

-Tsunade-Sama dijo que tenías que estar vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, así que se le hizo mejor que estuvieras aquí

Naruto asintió y observo detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba. En el tocador que había frente a él había algunos retratos, pero nada más, a su lado había una mesita con una taza vacía y un libro, también había algunas flores y vendas

Se imaginó a Sakura sentada a un lado de él, leyendo ese enorme libro de medicina mientras bebía té caliente, todos los días observándolo mientras él yacía inconsciente

Y eso era lo que Sakura Haruno hacía después de bañarse, ir a ver como se encontraba Naruto, luego desayunaba y volvía con Naruto, comía y volvía con Naruto, cenaba y volvía con Naruto, era como una pelota de ping-pong que se movía del comedor a la habitación de sus padres a diferentes horas del día. Incluso un día se quedó dormida mirándolo en esa mesilla y había despertado con un dolor horrible de espalda. Todos los días leía ese grueso libro que Tsunade le había dejado para leer, bebía té mientras escuchaba la respiración pausada del rubio hiperactivo, ella cambiaba las vendas cada dos días y hacía un día le había quitado el suero de intravenosa.

Un día de esos se había encontrado acariciando la frente del rubio con sus dedos, quitando de la frente sus rebeldes cabellos amarillos. Tsunade le había dicho que Naruto era muy fuerte, y ella lo sabía, pero siempre había una posibilidad de que jamás se volviera a despertar

Y eso la aterraba

-Esta era la habitación de mis padres-Dijo Sakura destapando a Naruto-Vamos a que te des una ducha

Naruto se sonrojo y se rio nervioso

-¿Y si no me puedo levantar?-Pregunto

Sakura lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Yo no te pienso duchar si eso es lo que quieres-Dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño

Naruto se desilusiono un poco y Sakura lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Aunque Naruto ya lo había hecho para espiarla en la ducha, no desperdició una manera de estar cerca de la pelirrosa

-Eres fuerte Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto sonriéndole

Sakura bufo y caminaron juntos hasta la ducha de sus padres

-¿Por qué no usas esta habitación?-Pregunto Naruto mientras Sakura abría la llave de la ducha, cerciorándose que el agua estaba bien

Ella se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, no se me ocurrió y sinceramente no me gustaría-Dijo ella dando un suspiro al final-Iré a preparar el desayuno, si necesitas algo me avisas… Aquí hay toallas limpias y Sai me hizo el favor de traerme alguna de tu ropa, así que la he dejado en el primer cajón del tocador

-¿¡Sai toco mi ropa!?

Sakura le jalo una oreja

-Deberías de darle las gracias

-¡Eso dolió!-Dijo sobándose la oreja mientras Sakura salía del baño

Cerro la puerta detrás de sí y dejó que Naruto se desvistiera, ella en cambio se fue a la cocina y saco varias cosas del refrigerador. Desde que su madre había muerto ella se había encargado de la comida y todos los quehaceres de la casa, por lo cual se había convertido en una mejor cocinera… o eso creía ella

Kakashi apareció en la puerta de la casa de Sakura tiempo después y la toco. La dueña abrió la puerta y lo invito a pasar, estaba feliz de que el rubio estuviera al fin despierto, no podía imaginarse la felicidad que Sakura probablemente estaba experimentando

-¿Y Naruto?-Pregunto con su voz apacible, como siempre. Sin embargo había una pequeña chispa de emoción en ella

-Se está duchando… Yo preparo el desayuno-Dijo sonriendo

Kakashi asintió y observo como Sakura volteaba unos huevos fritos al lado de retazos de tocino. Ya había algo de fruta picada a un lado de ella y tarareaba un poco

Sonrió de medio lado, parecía como si estuvieran casados y Sakura le hiciera el desayuno a Naruto antes de que se fuera a su puesto de Hokage o algo…

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?-Se escuchó un grito por el pasillo

-¡En el segundo cajón!-Grito ella y miro a Kakashi un poco sonrojada

-Iré a ver como esta-Dijo de repente, solo confirmando aún más ese sentimiento

Sakura asintió y siguió haciendo el desayuno. Mientras tanto Naruto solo tenía puestos los pantalones

Kakashi toco la puerta y abrió la puerta

-¡Kakashi-Sensei!-Grito Naruto sentado en la cama

-Naruto… ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto entrando a la habitación

El rubio le sonrió

-¡Mejor que nunca y listo para entrenar!

Kakashi negó con la cabeza

-Aun no puedes entrenar, Sakura tiene que darte el visto bueno

Naruto hizo un puchero y Kakashi vio que tenía algunas heridas que no cerraban aún. ¿Por qué no cerraban? Naruto siempre se curaba en un instante

Se preocupó un poco

-¿Qué no es Tsunade-Obachan?-Pregunto de repente Naruto

-¿Ella que?

-Ella es la que me tiene que dar el visto bueno ¿No?-Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

Kakashi lo miro un poco sorprendido

-¿No te ha dicho Sakura?

Naruto ladeo la cabeza, dándole a entender a Kakashi que en realidad él no sabía de que hablaba

-Tu estas al cargo de Sakura, completamente

El rubio se sorprendió un poco

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no Tsunade-Obachan le había pedido que me trajera aquí?-Pregunto confundido

Su Sensei entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó porque Sakura le había mentido al rubio Uzumaki.

-No fue así…-Dijo Kakashi acercándose a él-Sakura le rogo a Tsunade-Sama para que la dejara tenerte en su casa hasta que estuvieras completamente curado, ella incluso pidió que fueras su único paciente y que cualquier decisión sobre tu salud, la haría ella

Naruto se sorprendió aún más. Sakura era su doctora personal… Ella ¿Había rogado para que el estuviera ahí con ella? ¿Por qué había mentido? Sus ojos azules miraron una foto en la que salía Sakura al lado de sus padres, miro directamente a su rostro, buscando ahí una respuesta que lo satisficiera… Pero era solo un retrato. En realidad no le disgustaba que Sakura quisiera tenerlo con ella, de hecho lo alegraba

De pronto Sakura entro a la habitación

-El desayuno está listo… Pero antes déjame te cambio las vendas-Dijo apuntando a Naruto

El rubio aún estaba un poco atónito, así que solo asintió. Sakura por el otro lado, no se imaginaba nada, cogió algunas vendas y comenzó

-¿Por qué Naruto no ha sanado por completo?-Pregunto Kakashi

Sakura dio un suspiro

-Son heridas muy graves-Dijo con una voz extraña-Nunca había tenido heridas como estas… Y aunque el chakra de Kurama lo está ayudando… No es suficiente, pero como en una semana más estarán completamente curadas-Dijo sonriendo un poco

-¿Y porque estoy tan malherido?-Pregunto Naruto haciendo que los dos acompañantes lo miraran rápidamente-Sasuke… ¿Sasuke me hizo esto?-Pregunto ensombrecido

Kakashi y Sakura se miraron, luego la pelirosada lo miro y asintió lentamente. Tomo unas cremas que se encontraban en un cajón al lado de la cama donde Naruto había estado durmiendo y las puso a un lado del rubio, la pelirrosa sentía el aura de su amigo había cambiado drásticamente por una oscura y aquello la lleno de pena

¿Por qué Sasuke siempre terminaba haciéndole daño?

Abrió una crema en silencio y con dos dedos tomo un poco

-Tal vez te va a doler un poco…-Dijo con la voz suave, por poco Kakashi no la escuchaba

Naruto se encontraba en un extraño trance, ¿Sasuke en verdad había hecho eso? Miro su torso, tenía una marca del chidori en el pectoral derecho, una marca grande, tenía cortadas profundas en los brazos y moretones alrededor de ellas

Las había visto cuando se bañaba, y le habían ardido como el infierno pero se rehusaba a pensar en que Sasuke había sido el causante de eso

El tacto de Sakura lo trajo a la tierra de nuevo, cálido y suave, luego doloroso y ardía. La pelirrosa vio como gruñía un poco, y hacía algunas muecas de dolor

Kakashi observó todo eso. ¿Era en serio lo que Yamato le había dicho? ¿Sería real? ¿Ellos dos… enserio? Lo sabía de Naruto, vamos, siempre babeando por Sakura Haruno, invitándola a citas, las cuales ella siempre negaba y demás… Pero ¿Sakura?

Mientras miraba como una habilidosa Sakura vendaba el torso de Naruto con manos suaves, por su mente paso la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke ¿No?

-No-Dijo de repente Sakura, sobresaltando a Kakashi-No te toques-Dijo sin mirar al rubio-Ya mero termino

-Es que tengo hambre Sakura-Chan-Lloro un poco Naruto

-Tranquilo-Dijo casi susurrando, estaba concentrada

-Chicos ya me voy…-Dijo Kakashi estirándose en su lugar-Tengo que hacer varias cosas… Vendré a visitarlos mañana, que bueno que ya has despertado Naruto

-¿No se quedara a desayunar Kakashi-Sensei?-Pregunto el rubio

Kakashi negó con la cabeza

-No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… Otro día será

Sakura termino de vendar a Naruto y le paso una playera

-Está bien Kakashi-Sensei… Salude a Tsunade-Sama por mi ¿Si?

Kakashi asintió y ambos chicos lo acompañaron hasta la salida. Al cerrar la puerta se miraron

-¿Has preparado el desayuno?-Pregunto Naruto

Sakura asintió y le apunto a la mesa

-Espero y te guste…

Naruto sonrió y se adelantó a la mesa, Sakura lo siguió. El rubio tomo asiento y ella le sirvió el desayuno

-¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Gracias Sakura-Chan!-Dijo emocionado

Sakura se sirvió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ahora si sentía que hacía cosas por él… Siempre hacía cosas tan pequeñas… Tan insignificantes

Tan estúpidas

Hacía unos minutos se preguntaba enojada porque Sasuke siempre le hacía daño, ahora se preguntaba porque siempre ella terminaba haciéndole daño. No era su intención hacerle daño a Naruto, en realidad era a la persona que menos quería herir, quería por alguna razón… Hacerlo feliz, verlo sonreír siempre le traía un calor extraño en el pecho. Recordó como todos lo trataban mal cuando era un niño y eso le partió el corazón, sintió tantos deseos de abrazarlo mientras comía animadamente todo lo que le había puesto frente él , pero se resistió, ya le daría apoyo de otra manera

-Sakura-Chan-Dijo de repente, dejando de comer

La aludida lo miro

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Sakura entreabrió la boca y frunció el ceño un poco

-No te diré hasta que recuerdes todo-Dijo tomando jugo de naranja

-¡Vamos Sakura-Chan! ¿Está vivo no?

Sakura asintió

-Es que no puedo decirte… Es parte de tu tratamiento, tienes que recordarlo todo por ti mismo

-Por favor-Pidió Naruto, mirándola de una manera extraña, sincera

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero por alguna razón no pudo negarse

-El…-No dijo más porque a su mente le vino la imagen de Sasuke tras las rejas, con sus ropas mal trechas, sucio-El, está en prisión… Esperando ser ejecutado

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué? ¿Iban a matar a Sasuke? ¿Al teme?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto entre confundido y enfadado-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Sakura debemos de hacer algo! ¡Es Sasuke-Teme!-Grito algo asustado

Sakura se quedó ahí sentada, abrió un poco la boca y frunció el ceño. Tratando de entender qué demonios pensaba Naruto

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que intervenir! ¡Es miembro del equipo siete!

Sakura lo miró. Y negó con la cabeza

-No podemos Naruto… Tsunade-Sama ha tomado una decisión y…

-¡Y un carajo Sakura-Chan! ¡Tenemos que detener esto!-Grito interrumpiéndola

-¡¿Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto por Sasuke?!-Bramó Sakura golpeando la mesa

Naruto guardo silencio por unos instantes, mirando la postura que la chica había cambiado tan drásticamente que se lamento de haber mencionado al Uchiha

-Es una estupidez, una maldita negligencia-Dijo más calmada, pero sin quitar el tono amenazador de su voz, su ceño se fruncía con bastante intensidad-Sasuke es un maldito-Pronuncio con rencor-El, ya no es el Sasuke Uchiha que conocimos cuando éramos unos niños, Naruto. Trato de matarme, peor aún ¡Trato de asesinarte a ti!-Dijo abriendo los ojos un poco más, apuntándolo-El esta tan roto que ninguno de los dos es capaz de repararlo, está completamente fuera de sí. Sasuke Uchiha ya no es parte del equipo siete, dejo de serlo en cuanto cruzo las puertas de la salida de Konoha, dejo de serlo en cuanto decidió que Orochimaru era el mejor camino para tomar, dejo de serlo en cuanto te dio el primer puñetazo y te dejo inconsciente. El dejo de ser nuestro compañero de equipo desde hace mucho, solo que no lo aceptamos a tiempo, nosotros mismos nos atamos la soga al cuello; es por eso que ahorita duele tanto el saber que está condenado a muerte-Sakura hablo con tanta claridad y con tanta razón que Naruto no se opuso, por primera vez ante aquellos comentarios negativos sobre su camarada.

Siempre había lidiado con los comentarios que los demás decían sobre el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, siempre los había sabido callar a todos. Pero no podía hacerlo de la misma manera con Sakura Haruno

Aquella mirada fiera, sus labios recios, su mano en forma de puño recargado con fuerza en la mesa. Sus palabras tan verdaderas

Todo aquello lo había dejado atónito. Sin nada que decir

-Tenemos que olvidar todo aquello Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha ya no es nuestro Sasuke Uchiha. Tenemos que salir adelante y superarlo-Dijo un poco más compasiva

Su postura en definitiva había asustado a su mejor amigo, lo había dejado sin palabras y eso era raro. Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos

-Lo trajiste de nuevo a la aldea

Esta vez Naruto alzo la mirada y se topo con Sakura comprensiva. Cielos esta chica lo mataría con su bipolaridad

-Eso es lo que cuenta…

Aquellas últimas palabras dedicadas a él le hicieron sentir un calor en el pecho, y la sangre rápidamente se fue a sus mejillas. Su promesa de vida había sido cumplida, ahora él podría declararle su amor


	2. Plans

Miro a Sakura sentarse frente a él de nuevo y volvió su mirada al desayuno. Ella había preparado todo eso para él, solo ella sabía que le gustaba comer todo aquello, aparte de todo recordó lo que Kakashi le había mencionado cuando había salido de ducharse, se sintió bien al saber que Sakura quisiera cuidarlo

-¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado dormido?-Pregunto Naruto

-Dos meses-Dijo Sakura lentamente

Naruto se atraganto con la comida y Sakura sonrió de medio lado

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

-Si… Muchos han venido a visitarte-Dijo Sakura atrayendo la atención de Naruto-Hinata ha traído flores incluso, viene casi todos los días

Naruto no recordó flores que se encontraran a su alrededor, pero había llevado, todos los días y se había preocupado por él, se sintió un poco mal al recordar que ella estaba enamorada de él y no podía corresponderla porque… Su corazón estaba con otra mujer

Su vista capto a Sakura mirarlo con curiosidad y sus ojos jade se llevaron su aliento

-Vamos, come tu desayuno que no lo hice para que se enfriara-Dijo frunciendo el ceño con fingido enojo

Naruto asintió varias veces y sin refunfuñar se engullo en el desayuno

Los dos terminaron el desayuno y Sakura se levantó a recoger los platos sucios

-¿Quieres que te ayude Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto el rubio al ver que la pelirrosa estaba a punto de comenzar a lavar los platos sucios

Sakura lo miro extrañada

-No sabía que hicieras cosas como esta Naruto, generalmente tu casa es un desastre… Sai tuvo que entrar con una mascarilla ahí dentro

Naruto se avergonzó un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba completamente bien con ello, sonrió un poco y comenzó a ayudarle

Los dos platicaban sobre la guerra, Naruto comenzaba a recordar la pelea de Sasuke y él nítidamente, la dolía profundamente como habían peleado, tan ferozmente, sin descanso ni piedad, recordó la mirada sanguinaria de Sasuke; Y no habían peleado solos. Sakura había estado ahí, de pronto recordó algo que lo hizo paralizarse

Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron por unos momentos de su campo de visión después de que él lo atacara con un _bunshin_ y un rasengan, corrió tratando de detectar primeramente a la mata rosada, sabiendo que ella estaba bien él pelearía con la cabeza más fría. De repente se quedó de pie mirando como Sasuke tomaba fuertemente a su pelirosada del cabello de la nuca y la pegaba a su rostro, en un beso tan repugnante que lo dejo con nauseas. Sakura arrugo la nariz y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzo tan lejos como pudo. Aquello lo impresiono, Sasuke no era de las personas que daban un paso sin zapato, él siempre tenía un plan B y una simple sustitución hubiera sido suficiente para evadir aquel golpe descomunal, sin embargo no había hecho nada. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke pensaba que Sakura no opondría resistencia y que podría atacarlo más fácil si la chica estaba de su lado, pero al parecer Sasuke se había equivocado. Corrió hacia ellos con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que Sakura también corría hacia él, Naruto le sonrió un poco a Sakura. Eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirla más de su lado, para sentir su apoyo, sin embargo Sasuke se adelantó y con su catana le atravesó el estomago

Naruto sintió como algo dentro de él dio un vuelco y el calor se subió a su rostro

Sus ojos captaron como Sakura era atravesada por una catana que su mejor amigo sostenía con furia, mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba por su rostro

Los ojos de su pelirosada se llenaron de lágrimas. Tal vez por dolor, tal vez por miedo

Saco la espada y Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, escupió sangre. Sasuke le dio un empujón con un pie y la tiro de bruces al suelo

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Grito Naruto sin dejar de correr

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto Sakura al ver que el rubio no se movía y dejaba el agua correr sin enjuagar ningún plato que Sakura le pasaba con jabón

El rubio parpadeo varias veces y miro a Sakura quien lo miraba con curiosidad y preocupación

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto la pelirosada cerrando las llaves de agua

Naruto miro su estómago cubierto por la tela de aquella holgada playera y le miro el rostro, entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que su camarada había recordado como Sasuke la había atravesado con su catana después de darle aquel fiero beso

Se tomó del estómago y miro a Naruto con lastima. Que difícil era para él tragarse toda aquella amargura que Sasuke le hacía pasar

-El… Creí que habías… Pensé

Sakura lo callo y poso una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho

-Las babosas me curaron… Tardaron un poco porque Sasuke tenía veneno en la hoja de la catana, pero logre sobrevivir

Naruto suspiro

-Tranquilo Naruto, no me mataran tan fácilmente-Dijo Sakura socarronamente abriendo la llave de agua de nuevo

El Uzumaki esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a ayudarle a enjuagar los platos de nuevo. Le gustaban esas ganas de vivir de la chica, le encantaba verla levantarse valerosamente de cualquier situación dura, adoraba esa manera de querer hacerse más fuerte para proteger los ideales que solo Sakura Haruno tenía

Justo al terminar de recoger la cocina, se escuchó el timbre de la casa de Sakura

-Debe de ser Hinata-Dijo Sakura mirando el reloj-Ella es la que siempre viene primero que todos

Naruto miro como Sakura se secaba las manos e iba a abrir la puerta. No tenía ganas de ver a Hinata, sentía que aquellos ojos color perla le pedirían que por favor correspondiera sus sentimientos, esos que él no podía corresponder y le partiría el alma hacer sentir mal a alguien como Hinata Hyuga

-Hinata-Saludo Sakura abriendo la puerta-Que hermosas flores, estoy segura de que a Naruto le gustaran

-¿En serio?-Se escuchó la tímida voz de Hinata decir

-Dáselas tu misma-Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta por completo, dejando ver a un Naruto nervioso de pie a un lado de un sofá marrón

-Na…Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata con felicidad-Has despertado-Dijo entrando casi corriendo y plantándose frente a Naruto

Hinata era un poco más alta que Sakura, así que eran casi de la misma estatura, sintió extraño tenerla tan cerca ya que nunca habían estado a esa cercanía

Le sonrió

-Así es Hinata-Dijo mostrándole el dedo pulgar

Hinata se sonrojo y le tendió las flores

-Te he traído esto… Espero y te gusten-Dijo Hinata, Naruto tomo las flores y las olio un poco, luego dio un estornudo

Hinata se asustó un poco

-Me gustan-Dijo sonriendo

Sakura cerró la puerta y sonrió, sin embargo por dentro estaba triste. Ella no quería que Naruto correspondiera a los sentimientos de Hinata, pero ella se había prometido ayudar a Naruto a hacerlo feliz, a ayudarlo y a no hacerle ningún daño, y todo eso conllevaba alejarse de él y brindarle algo bueno como Hinata, esa chica hermosa, tímida pero fuerte

Ella no hacía nada más que lastimarlo. Se había dado cuenta tarde de que debió de fijar su mirada en Naruto y no en Sasuke hacía mucho tiempo atrás, nunca debió de hacerle tanto daño. Ahora aún tenía tiempo de hacerlo feliz, ayudándole con Hinata, curándole las heridas, protegiéndolo de Sasuke Uchiha y apoyándolo en todo

-Es solo que aspire muy profundo-Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza-Gracias Hinata

Hinata se rio tímidamente y el timbre de su puerta volvió a sonar. Sakura se sobresaltó ya que había estado pensando en varias cosas y abrió la puerta

Era Sai

-Kakashi me ha dicho que Naruto-Kun se ha despertado-Dijo el chico entrando

Sakura sonrió un poco y le indico con la cabeza hacía donde estaba Naruto. El chico de cabello negro lo miro riendo con Hinata Hyuga

-¡Sai! ¡Has venido!-Dijo el rubio dejando el ramo de flores en la mesita de noche

Hinata las vio y Sakura las tomo rápidamente

-Naruto, siempre tan distraído… Iré a ponerlas en ese florero que has traído-Dijo Sakura yendo a la habitación de sus padres, la actual habitación de Naruto

Sai observo la postura de Sakura y su sonrisa, fingida por su puesto. Aún seguía con esa patética idea de que Naruto merecía ser feliz con Hinata y no con ella, Sai sabía que Naruto la amaba, la adoraba y no sería feliz con nadie que no fuera Sakura, y ella tampoco

-Veo que le has traído flores a Naruto-Kun-Le dijo Sai a Hinata

Ella asintió

-¿No sabías que Naruto es alérgico a las margaritas?-Pregunto Sai

Naruto miro a Sai, lo había dicho en un tono un poco grosero

-No… No lo sabía-Mintió. De hecho Sakura se lo había mencionado antes, pero ella… no había querido escuchar

-Es extraño que proclames amor verdadero a alguien que ni siquiera conoces

-¡Basta Sai!-Dijo Sakura entrando a la sala-La intención es lo que cuenta-Hablo la chica con una sonrisa

Naruto no sabía qué hacer. Sakura reía nerviosamente, mientras que a Sai parecía no parare la boca listándole las cosas que Hinata no sabía de él

-¡Suficiente!-Grito Sakura con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, y lanzo a Sai hasta el final del corredor que se extendía detrás de ellos de un codazo. Hinata no se inmuto, las cosas que Sai le había dicho era una lista de algunas cosas que a Naruto le gustaban y le disgustaban, sus mejillas se ruboriazaron y recordó cuando Sakura le había mencionado gentilmente que mejor le trajera otra cosa a Naruto, en vez de margaritas

Ella había pensado que Sakura simplemente no quería que ella le llevara flores, y se había encontrado sintiendo rencor hacia ella. Sin embargo solo había querido decirle de una manera muy sutil que Naruto era alérgico a ellas, en ese momento se sintió como la mayor de las estúpidas por sentir ese pequeño coraje al encontrar, todos los días, el florero que le llevaba a Naruto, alejado de su cama

Miro a Sakura quien le sonreía

-Ignora a Sai… Él no sabe cómo dirigirse a nadie de hecho ¿Quieres un biscocho?-Pregunto amable

Se sintió muy avergonzada, tanto que sintió su cara arder. Sakura solo había tratado de ayudarla con los gustos de Naruto, y ella la había despachado sin más. De pronto una bofetada de realidad golpeo su rostro inmóvil, Sakura conocía a Naruto como la palma de su mano, tal vez mejor, ella… En realidad no sabía mucho sobre el Uzumaki…

No sabía nada de él

Su perla mirada capto el rostro de Naruto. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, luego miro a Sakura, ella sí que lo sabía

-Vamos Hinata-Chan, siéntate, iré por los bocadillos. Naruto hazle compañía-Dijo Sakura un poco más demandante, a lo que Naruto asintió y miro hacía los orbes cristalinos de Hinata Hyuga

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-Yo...Y… Yo me tengo que ir Sakura-Chan-Dijo volteándose

Sakura se volteo de inmediato y casi corrió hasta ella

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto temerosa de saber que era lo que Sai había causado

-Recordé que... tengo…-El cerebro de Hinata estaba tan retraído por la información que acababa de recibir, por el golpe tan fuerte que había recibido en menos de un minuto, que ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando ya había salido por la puerta sigilosamente

Sakura apretó la mandíbula y miro a Naruto, quien por su puesto no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía. La pelirrosa se calmó un poco, sabía que su amigo era lento y tendría que tener paciencia si quería que su plan funcionara a la perfección

Todo se quedó en silencio, luego Sai volvió a la sala y les sonrió a ambos

-Oh no… Eso no te sacara del aprieto Sai-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño, puso tres vasos en la mesa y sirvió agua de fresa

-La hiciste sentir mal Sai-Dijo Naruto acercándose a la mesa para tomar un vaso

-Espera-Le dijo Sakura antes de que el rubio se llevara el vaso a los labios, la chica abrió un gabinete dejando ver un gran arsenal de medicinas y se estiro, tomo un pequeño frasco color rojo y volteo hacia Naruto-Esta es una infusión de vitaminas

Abrió el frasco y vertió en su vaso la mitad del contenido del frasco color rojo, con una cuchara lo removió

-Le que quitado el horrendo sabor para poder mezclarlo con cualquier bebida-Dijo dándole el vaso

-Gracias Sakura-Chan

-No entiendo cómo funcionara esto-Dijo Sai de repente, tomando un vaso de jugo

-¿Funcionara que?-Pregunto Naruto sorbiendo el vaso

Sakura le lanzo una mirada cargada de furia a Sai, pero como siempre el chico no se callo

-Sakura quiere que tu estés con…-Sai no pudo terminar porque Sakura corriendo y le tapó la boca

-Cállate ¿Quieres Sai?, no dices nada más que incoherencias y hasta hiciste sentir mal a la pobre de Hinata-Le dijo Sakura arrastrándolo por el pasillo

-¡Hay bombones en la alacena de la esquina!-Grito Sakura a Naruto mientras arrastraba a Sai hasta su habitación. Se escuchó una risotada y pronto Sakura cerró la puerta y empujo a Sai al suelo

-Odio que hagas eso Sakura-Dijo acariciándose el trasero, le dolía como nunca, esta vez Sakura había empleado más fuerza que la usual

-Si no quieres que te golpee, no te metas en mis asuntos-Dijo Sakura entre dientes y bajito para que Naruto no la escuchara

El inexpresivo ninja la miro

-He leído muchos libros sobre el amor… Y sé lo que intentas hacer, es noble. Pero es estúpido y masoquista-Sai la miraba desde el suelo

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja

-Déjame en paz. Deja en paz este asunto Sai-Dijo amenazadoramente, luego dio un suspiro-Necesito… curarlo Sai, entiéndeme por favor-Pidió casi dulcemente, su mirada fue a parar a sus manos-Quiero que el este bien con alguien que lo merezca y que lo cuide bien, quiero que él sea feliz con ella

Sai casi sintió lastima, se levantó del suelo y la miro a los ojos

-Pero solo estás pensando en lo que tú quieres, no en lo que él quiere

-Él no sabe lo que quiere Sai-Dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido-Es torpe y algo lento… Así que no ve lo que tiene frente a sus ojos

-Es torpe y lento, sí, pero siempre sabe lo que quiere. Y lo sabes mejor que nadie

Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos negros que tanto le traían el recuerdo de Sasuke

-Ella no sabe nada de él. Ella cree amarlo y cree que le gusta. Ella es la que no sabe lo que quiere, porque créeme que Naruto si sabe lo que quiere

Odiaba que Sai supiera tanto. El muy maldito había aprendido demasiado en unos simples libros de la biblioteca de Konoha, se tomó la cara con las manos y se quitó el cabello del rostro, miro hacia al frente, donde estaba su ventana. Sentarse ahí siempre la calmaba, pensar en ese lugar le ayudaba mucho, era como su refugio, el viento cálido que entraba por entre las cortinas y hacía que su cabello se meciera, acariciando su cuello y mejillas. Le resultaba demasiado placentero

Sus ojos miraron a su villa. Konoha

Estaba tan pacifica como siempre, con gente caminando por las calles, ninjas entrenando y demás… Todo era normal. Aunque quedaban algunas cosas sin resolver, todo estaba relativamente bien

Sus ojos luego pararon en la torre Hokage, donde Tsunade arreglaba papeles y bebía sake. ¿En serio mandaría a Sasuke a la horca?

Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo retorcido de Sasuke Uchiha invadió su mente. Sus ojos abrasadores de mirada fría, llena de odio y locura, con sed de poder y venganza, con ganas de matar y torturar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Su mirada se dirigió hacía aquella foto que tenía en su tocador, la foto del centro, la más importante y la que solía ver casi todas las noches

Se acercó hacía ella, estiro el brazo hasta ella y la tomo, la miro de cerca, evaluando las facciones del equipo siete. Buscaba cualquier señal de que desde aquel entonces, su destino estaba marcado ya por el odio

-Oh Sasuke… Te convertiste en un monstruo-Susurro mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el rostro del pelinegro-Y tu… en mi único sol-Dijo pasando la mirada hacía Naruto

Apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Si Naruto era feliz, ella también

-Es una tontería lo que estás haciendo Sakura. En serio-Dijo Sai serio. Estaba harto de como la pelirosada se martirizaba pensando que Naruto no la merecía, él sabía que Sakura podía ser explosiva y por Dios que sabía que golpeaba duro, de hecho podía ser muchas cosas. Pero en realidad era dulce y amable, no por nada se había convertido en una de las mejores ninjas médicos. No solo el conocimiento te llevaba a la cima, sino también el trato con las personas, la vocación y el profesionalismo, y todo esto junto daba a la perfección la definición de Sakura. Era responsable, inteligente y amable. Estaba seguro de que Naruto la quería con todo y sus cambios de humor

Porque así era el amor. Según los libros, cuando amas a alguien, no es que no veas sus errores, es que aprendes a amar sus imperfecciones porque eso hace a la persona lo que es

-Él te ama, no creo que deba repetírtelo dos veces…

Sakura dejo el retrato en su lugar y se quedó mirando a Sai

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión Sai… Tampoco me vas a hacer retroceder

-¡Oh pero había olvidado por completo tu terquedad y determinación!-Dijo rodando los ojos

Sakura sonrió de medio lado

-Iré a ver cómo sigue Naruto-La chica salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina

Sai se quedó ahí unos cuantos minutos más. Mirando la foto que Sakura había visto momentos antes

-¿Te los terminaste verdad?-Pregunto Sakura tomando la caja vacía de bombones

Naruto sonrió mientras se lamia los dedos embadurnados de chocolate

-No debes comer tanta comida chatarra… Necesitas recuperarte-Dijo ella tirando la caja en el basurero

Naruto la observo detenidamente, luego sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro. Un quejido salió de su boca y se tomó el hombro con la mano, tratando de acallar el dolor

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Sai entro a la cocina y encontró a Sakura hincada frente a Naruto. El rubio se tomaba el hombro y fruncía profundamente el ceño

-El hombro… me duele-Dijo entre dientes

Sakura frunció los labios y aspiro el aire. Odiaba ver a Naruto así

-Tranquilo, te pondrás bien-Dijo suavemente, luego se levantó y camino hacía Sai rápidamente

-Quédate con él, iré por algunas cosas, espera

Sai asintió y se hinco justo donde Sakura había estado. La pelirrosa corrió a toda velocidad a la habitación que antes había sido de sus padres, tomo dos frascos que había mantenido guardados como potencial tratamiento para su amigo y se los llevo. Había aprendido a no entrar en pánico cada vez que veía a Naruto en estados críticos, auto convenciéndose que ella haría todo para hacerlo sentir bien. Además de que estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar en pánico con los pacientes

Al principio había roto esa regla. Con él. Le era imposible no llorar o temblar cada vez que Naruto se encontraba inconsciente y sangrando mucho, siempre que lo curaba terminaba en un estado semi-catatónico. Pero con el tiempo logro controlar un poco más su capacidad de ver a Naruto en esos estados después de una gran batalla

Al llegar Naruto no podía respirar bien, con la ayuda de Sai lo llevo hasta un sofá y ahí lo recostaron, de un frasco saco una píldora amarilla y de la dio en la boca

-Mastícala y traga-Ordeno firmemente-Esto deberá quitarte el dolor

Naruto abrió un poco la boca y Sakura introdujo la píldora, aun con el ceño fruncido, el rubio mastico la píldora con sabor a bananas. La Haruno se irguió y poso una de sus manos en el hombro adolorido, su chakra verde comenzó a emanar de su mano y cerró los ojos. Intentando visualizar que era lo que provocaba ese dolor

Era un musculo que se retraía. Cuando el _chidori_ de Sasuke había hecho impacto con el pectoral de Naruto, había desgarrado varios nervios, tendones y músculos, además de que ese ataque tan característico del pelinegro dejaba dolores en las partes afectadas aun después de haberse recuperado

Eran increíbles los efectos de ese horrible ataque, habían pasado ya dos meses y las heridas del rubio no cerraban por completo. Lo cual era muy raro

El chakra curativo de Sakura logro expandir el musculo de Naruto, y quitar un poco más rápido el dolor que los efectos retardados del _chidori_

Pronto Sai logro ver como Naruto se recuperaba y comenzaba a respirar normalmente. Sus ojos húmedos miraron a Sakura como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, luego se posaron en el

-¿Te asuste?-Pregunto sonriendo exhausto

Sakura le dio un coscorrón

-¡Sakura-Chan!

-¡No tomes esto como si fuera un juego!

Naruto hizo un puchero y Sakura se levantó de donde estaba. Se estiro y destenso sus músculos del cuello, otro efecto de tensión que solo Naruto lograba provocar en ella cada que se ponía mal

-No sobreesfuerzos Naruto…-Dijo en un tono suave-Estas píldoras quitaran el dolor-Dijo mostrándole un frasco con "Dolor" escrito por ella misma-Debes tomar una cada vez que sientas dolor y estas-Le mostro otro frasco con "Rec" escrito-Te harán recuperarte de los efectos del _chidori_ más rápidamente, deberás tomar una después del desayuno, todos los días-Dijo dándole otra píldora

-¿Tendré que tomas muchas medicinas?-Pregunto metiéndose a la boca el comprimido

Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Solo estas y las infusiones de vitaminas-Dijo ella llevándose los dos frascos a la cocina

Sai no dejaba de ver a Naruto. Trataba de aceptar el plan de Sakura, y el comprendía que ella se sentía culpable por cómo había sido con el rubio, él sabía que lo había puesto en un lugar muy incómodo al rogarle que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke y demás. Pero él quería estar con ella y sabía que ella con él también

¿Por qué la gente se complicaba tanto con eso? Se prometió a si mismo que si alguna vez se enamoraba de alguien, lucharía por su amor. Justo como Naruto luchaba por que Sakura lo escogiera a él

-Tengo que salir a comprar cosas-Dijo Sakura suspirando, se volteo a mirarlos-Sai-Llamo Sakura, a lo que el pelinegro la miro, le estaba lanzando una mirada cargada de "Dices algo y te mato"-Te dejo encargado de Naruto por una hora, iré a cambiarme

El rubio frunció el ceño. No tenía ninguna objeción en que Sakura lo cuidara, pero ¿Qué Sai lo cuidara? Era su compañero de equipo y había ido con él a muchas misiones, y hasta cierto punto se sentía cómodo con él, pero porque nunca se habían quedado solos los dos

Sakura entro a su habitación y se puso la ropa para salir de ahí

No sabía cómo le haría para tragarse todo el amor por el Uzumaki y sonreír mientras miraba como hacía avances con Hinata. En realidad no sabía cómo podría simplemente hacerse a un lado y darle a la Hyuga todo en bandeja de plata, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a renunciar a lo que quería.

Sin embargo, estaba intentando algo nuevo para ella: No ser egoísta

Salió de su habitación con un bolso en su mano y se encontró con un Naruto rojo de coraje y a un Sai sonriendo

Bufó

-Trata de no matarlo Naruto. Y tu Sai no lo provoques. Solo será una hora-Dijo Sakura con cansancio-Si le duele algo rápidamente dale esa pastilla y dile al AMBU que vigila la casa que me busque

Sai asintió y Naruto alzo una ceja

-¿Por qué hay un AMBU vigilando tu casa Sakura-Chan? ¿Estamos en peligro?

Sakura lo miro en silencio

-No te preocupes por ello… Volveré en una hora-Dicho aquello, salió de su casa

Sai se desplazó a la cocina y abrió las alacenas. Como lo había deducido, todo estaba lleno, al igual que el refrigerador

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunto Naruto

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. Sakura no iba a comprar absolutamente nada ¿A dónde iba?

-¡Todos me esconden cosas!-Grito el rubio haciendo un puchero

Sai lo miro imperturbable y le sonrió

Naruto frunció el ceño

Sakura, como lo había deducido Sai, no iba a comprar nada. Iría a ver a Hinata Hyuga

Se plantó justo frente a la puerta de la gran mansión donde la pelinegra vivía y toco con firmeza. Necesitaba hablar con ella

La puerta fue abierta por una de las muchas sirvientas que la familia Hyuga tenía y recibió a Sakura de muy buena gana. Sakura Haruno se había vuelto bastante famosa, después de la guerra los shinobis habían regresado a sus casas como héroes al poder sobrevivir a la cruda guerra. Pero la pelirosada era bastante conmemorada, junto con Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Habían sido los que habían terminado con la guerra

Aunque Sasuke Uchiha era reconocido, no era porque había ayudado a los shinobis a terminar con la guerra, sino por querer comenzar otra

-Sakura-San, por favor espere aquí, Hinata-Sama la atenderá de inmediato-Dijo la sirvienta saliendo de una habitación grande

Sakura hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a una mesa

Estaba impaciente. Quería hablar con Hinata ya y terminar con todo de una vez por todas, pero sabía que todo eso tomaría tiempo indefinido

Después de algunos minutos Hinata Hyuga entro por las puertas. Llevaba puesto un kimono de seda sencillo pero hermoso, vaya que la chica era elegante

Nunca la había visto de esa manera, siempre la había visto con sus ropas de entrenamiento y su bandana. Pero ahora parecía como una princesa de las nieves, con su piel blanca resaltada por el kimono morado, su largo cabello tomado en una coleta alta y sus ojos grandes mirándola

-Hinata-Chan

-Hola Sakura-San-Dijo delicadamente

¿Cómo podría competir contra eso? Ella era ruda, su piel estaba un poco quemada por el sol, su rostro no era tan pequeño y fino como el de Hinata. De hecho podría ser todo lo opuesto a la Hyuga

¿Cómo Naruto no podría enamorarse de ella con tan solo verla?

Sakura se mordió un poco el labio

-Pero que bonito kimono-Dijo para sacarse todos los pensamientos que tenía

-Gracias-Dijo con una leve sonrisa, que luego se apago

-Vine a disculparme por el comportamiento de Sai… Es mi compañero de equipo y me siento algo culpable por cómo te trato hace un rato

Hinata ya estaba sentada frente a ella, y no lograba mirarla al rostro. En cambio miraba por la ventana que dejaba ver una parte de su jardín

-No te preocupes Sakura-San… En realidad Sai tenía razón-Dijo levantándose de nuevo y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana-¿Cómo puedo proclamar amor a alguien que no conozco?

La sangre de Sakura Haruno hirvió y en su mente imagino todas las formas con las que torturaría al bocón de Sai. Dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacía ella

-Pero eso se puede arreglar-Dijo casi escupiéndolo

Hinata frunció un poco el ceño y se volteo a mirarla. ¿Cómo superar a Sakura?

-Yo te puedo ayudar a conocerlo mejor…-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Hinata no conocía mucho a Sakura, de hecho solo había cruzado algunas palabras con ella las veces que iba a ver a Naruto. Así que no podía ver que en realidad esa sonrisa era falsa y que por dentro se moría de ganas de salir corriendo de ahí para arropar a su camarada y hacerle la cena

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto ilusionada

Sakura asintió con un montón de amargura recorriéndole el cuerpo

-¿Crees que él..? ¿Crees que él pueda enamorarse de mí?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Mírate en un espejo Hinata-Chan! Eres tan tierna-Dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella, la volteo hacía la ventana y ambas miraron su reflejo

-Yo te voy a ayudar

Hinata sonrió un poco mirando su rosto. Luego paseo su mirada por el de Sakura Haruno, por alguna extraña razón seguía sin sentirse tan bien consigo misma, teniendo a la pelirosada a su lado

Hacía que su autoestimase fuera al caño.

Así era el pequeño mundo de las mujeres. Sintiendo envidia por la belleza de la otra sin ver que ambas eran hermosas a su manera

-Estaba pensando en hacerle una bienvenida-Dijo Sakura, haciendo que Hinata se volteara hacia ella de nuevo-Con todo Konoha invitado, para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por la aldea

Hinata sonrió y asintió

-Sería buena idea… Podríamos hacer los platillos favoritos de Naruto y juegos

-Pediré permiso a la Hokage… Pero esto es una sorpresa-Dijo Sakura sonriendo imaginándose la cara de Naruto al ver todo lo que la gente había hecho por él, casi podía imaginarlo diciendo:

-_¡Cielos Sakura-Chan! ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Hay ramen!-_

Soltó una risita interna, que luego se apago

-_¡Hinata! ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Lo has ideado tú?-_

Ambas chicas se sentaron para planear todo. Habría fuegos artificiales, comida de sobra, toda Konoha invitada, la Hokage diría algunas palabras para el rubio, también habría juegos y esperaban que saliera de maravilla. Necesitaban pedir permiso y escoger un buen lugar para hacer la gran fiesta en honor a Naruto

-Comenzare ya con los preparativos-Dijo Hinata sonriente

Sakura asintió

-Yo no me puedo mover mucho de mi casa por Naruto… Así que tratare de que no lo descubra

Hinata se sintió un poco celosa. Ella quería estar siempre al lado de Naruto, pero eso tardaría un poquito

Las chicas se despidieron cuando dejaron todo en claro. Sakura corrió de tienda en tienda comprando dulces y cosas que le gustaban a Naruto, necesitaba llegar con cosas compradas si no quería que Sai la ahogara en preguntas

-¿A dónde has ido? ¿A qué tiendas exactamente? ¿Te faltaba tomate, cebolla y pimientos?-Pregunto Sai justo cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta

Sakura lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y le dio un fuerte coscorrón

-Largo de aquí-Dijo rodeándolo y dejando dos bolsas en la mesa, la había descubierto

Sai camino rápidamente hacia la mesa y abrió las bolsas. Había puras cosas escogidas aleatoriamente, algunos dulces que le gustaban a Naruto y otros a ella

-¿Fuiste con Hinata Hyuga? ¿No es así?

-Largo de aquí Sai ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Dormido. Ya dímelo

Sakura frunció los labios y comenzó a sacar lo que había comprado

-¡Sakura!

La chica lo miro

-Haremos una fiesta secreta para Naruto, si dices algo te voy a moler a golpes, ahora largo de aquí-Dijo empujándolo hasta la salida

Abrió la puerta y lo empujo

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo Sakura-Le dijo serio

Ella solo le cerró la puerta en la cara y se fue a terminar de recoger todo. Más bien se arrepentiría si no hacía esto

* * *

Gracias por leer :D Es mi primera historia NaruSaku y espero que les este gustando... Muchas gracias por los seguidores, y los reviews que recibí:D

Espero y me sigan mandando su opinión en reviews

SHT


	3. Réalité

Gracias por leer y por seguirá en sus favoritos. En serio me alegra mucho que les esté gustando ya que jamás había publicado nada NaruSaku...

**NARUHINAS. **Si no les gusta el_** NaruSaku**_ pueden irse de mi fic. Por favor absténgase de sus comentarios, cada quien tiene una opinión diferente y poniendo esos mensajes, al menos a mi, no me harán cambiar la mía. En realidad no odio a los NaruHinas, pero son demasiado rudos, dejen a las personas que no les gusta mucho el NaruHina respirar que nadie piensa igual que ustedes. Por favor sean algo maduros y **lean otra cosa que les guste y no esten haciendo berrinches leyendo la mía**

**ESTE ES UN FIC NARUSAKU.**

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Había pensado las cosas durante más de dos meses. Desde antes de que ella llegara al campo de batalla al lado de Naruto, ya se había mentalizado con todo lo que debía hacer. Primeramente era ayudarlo con todo para que el pudiera salir vivo de ello, y si lo lograba, haría todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz, y eso conllevaba Hinata.

Sai no entendía como esa mujer podía hacerlo feliz. Pero ella si

Naruto necesitaba a una mujer delicada que esperara todos los días en el sofá a que llegara y lo recibiera con un beso, no a una simple compañera de equipo

Suspiro al terminar de guardar la última caja de galletas, y miro el reloj. El tiempo se había ido como agua, así que saco algunas cosas del refrigerador y fijo su mirada en un recetario que Ino le había prestado desde que ella vivía sola

Lo abrió en una página que usualmente visitaba

La del ramen casero

Sonrió un poco y se mordió el labio. Nunca había intentado hacerlo porque era demasiado difícil, y no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para practicar, pero se prometió a si misma hacerle un poco a Naruto, por lo que ya tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar ese platillo. Estaba nerviosa mientras cortaba algunos vegetales y ponía a hervir el agua

¿Qué tal si era un fracaso y Naruto vomitaba? Fruncía el ceño y negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza imaginándose todas las posibles reacciones de Naruto Uzumaki

En su ventana comenzaron a pegar las gotas de lluvia. Varias, pequeñas y limpias gotas de lluvia

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke también llovería? No podía negar que una pequeñísima parte de ella quería salvarlo de su cruel final, pero otra parte muy grande quería que se pudriera en el infierno. La había traspasado con su catana en medio de un campo de batalla, donde todo debió de haber terminado bien, con risas nerviosas y de autosuficiencia por haber derrotado a Obito y a Madara, por haber terminado la guerra y seguir con vida. Por estar reunidos una vez más

Sin embargo, él la había echado a perder con su egoísmo y oscuridad

Estaba harta de darle vueltas a todo aquel asunto del Uchiha. Era como comer todos los días un plato frio de sopa vieja

La chica del cabello rosado vació todos los ingredientes en la hoya y la puso a fuego lento. Recogió algunas cosas y lavo varios utensilios sucios, se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que la hoya comenzara a pitar mientras leía el mismo libro que Tsunade le había prestado mientras cuidaba el sueño de Naruto.

El libro era muy extenso. Cuatro mil quinientas páginas con detalladas explicaciones sobre anomalías de las heridas. Le parecía demasiado extraño que las heridas de Naruto no sanaran con la misma rapidez de antes, estaban sanando, pero muy muy lento

¿Y el zorro donde estaba? ¿Por qué su chakra no lo curaba?

Se concentraba en cada capítulo que leía, buscando algún rastro de los síntomas que Naruto presentaba. Pero ya estaba por terminar en antepenúltimo capítulo y aún era hora que no encontraba nada que se pareciera a lo que su rubio tenía.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Grito el rubio como si estuvieran en una batalla y ella estuviera a punto de ser atacada por la espalda. Ese grito. El mismo tono, el mismo dolor, la misma pena de esa batalla

La pelirrosa cerro el libro de golpe asustada, y al levantarse de la silla a toda velocidad lo lanzo al suelo. Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hacía la habitación que ahora era del rubio y abrió la puerta

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama tomándose la cara con las manos

Se acercó a paso rápido y se hinco a su lado

-¿Qué paso Naruto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?-Pregunto tomando un estetoscopio sin dejar de mirar al chico

El rubio estaba en un estado de shock que Sakura no comprendía

Su pulso estaba un poco más alto de lo normal

-Recuéstate y respira profundo, pausado-Pidió suavemente, empujándolo hacía atrás para que se acostase de nuevo

Naruto tenía la vista perdida en el ayer. La voz de Sakura no se escuchaba en su cabeza, solo veía sangre esparcida en el suelo y se veía a él tomándola en sus brazos

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura-Chan, Sasuke?_-Preguntaba el rubio mirando a Sasuke desde el suelo

Él le sonrió de una manera vil. Luego miro su catana y limpio la sangre de Sakura con la manga de su camisa, tiñéndola de rojo.

-_Ella se interpuso en mi camino-_

Naruto se enfadó. Sintió como fluía todo el coraje por su cuerpo, un coraje que nunca había sentido en contra de Sasuke, el olor a muerte le daba nauseas, su amada pelirrosa estaba moribunda en sus brazos, no tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba consciente, estaba demasiado cansada para decir algo o para tan siquiera mover un musculo facial. Pero aún respiraba

Naruto no sabía aquello, él la sentía fría. El color de sus labios y mejillas se había ido y los parpados de sus ojos parecían sellados

La coloco delicadamente en el suelo, como si fuera a romperse, acomodo su cabello rosa por debajo de su cabeza, tomo ambas manos y las puso en su pecho, luego beso su frente, donde aún se encontraba el sello de fuerza blanco, para levantarse y encarar a Sasuke

-_Nunca entendí que era lo que te hacía amarla tanto, era tan débil. Una inútil_-Escupió con sorna

-_¡Tú no sabes nada de ella!_

La tensión se intensifico entre los dos. Naruto que antes no tenía muchas de pelear con él, sintió unas terribles ganas de romperle la cara

Los shinobis que habían logrado sobrevivir a la sangrienta guerra de Obito y Madara Uchiha, habían visto parte de aquel confrontamiento y la supuesta muerte de Sakura Haruno. Los kages estaban demasiado lejos como para saber de aquello, pero Tsunade sentía que algo estaba pasando. Las babosas que Sakura antes había convocado para curar a todos los ninjas habían sufrido una baja considerablemente alta de energía

-_Nosotros estamos hechos para gobernar. Por eso es que deseo quitarte de en medio, porque solo uno puede tener el puesto y voy a ser yo-_Dijo Sasuke alzando su catana_-Creo fielmente que yo puedo restaurar el mundo shinobi haciéndolo un mejor lugar_

Naruto se rio. Cosa que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño, y que los demás solo lo miraran como a un loco

-_Es increíble como ustedes los malos creen que solo ustedes pueden restaurar el mundo shinobi, cuando en realidad los que deben cambiar son ustedes_

La pelea verbal termino, ya que Sasuke saco su poder ocular: Llama. Naruto se posiciono para luchar y la pelea comenzó. Ambos se daban golpes que podían matar a cualquiera, estaban enojados el uno con el otro, eran veloces y letales, solo algunos de los ninjas podían alcanzar a divisar sus golpes

Naruto podía sentir algo extraño en su interior, como si ya no tuviera por que luchar. Como si ya no tuviera deseos de vivir

Nunca había sentido eso, él siempre había deseado ser Hokage, y era por lo que luchaba cada día de su vida, era por lo que peleaba todas las batallas con tanta dedicación. Quería ser como su padre, un héroe, un Hokage recordado por su amor a su villa. Por su voluntad de fuego

Pero ya no tenía con quien compartirla

El amor de su vida se moría lentamente a algunos metros de su batalla

-_¡Ino sálvala! ¡Sálvala!-_Grito en un acto de desesperación mientras se peleaba con Sasuke

La rubia ninja estaba impactada. Aun podía ver que Sakura seguía con vida, pero no podía ir por ella. Sasuke había hecho un enorme _chidori_ y los rayos de electricidad se extendían alrededor de los tres

La moribunda Sakura entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver a ambos chicos pelear, pero no podía moverse mucho, parpadeo lentamente y tomo aire. Su garganta estaba seca, y le dolía el costado, llevo una de sus manos lentamente hasta el lugar donde Sasuke la había atravesado y comenzó a destilar su _chakra_ para curarse los órganos dañados

-_Katsuyu-_Susurro roncamente entre los estruendos de la batalla de sus compañeros de equipo, tosió un poco de sangre y trato de mantener la calma. Eso significaba que tenía dañado un órgano interno y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo

La babosa apareció a su lado

-_Tu sabes que hacer_-Dijo cansada

Naruto por otro lado se encontraba enfrascado en su pelea. Tenía que concentrarse, Sasuke había logrado darle unos buenos golpes por estar tan distraído

¿Acaso eso era a lo que quería llegar al atravesar a Sakura con su catana?

Frunció el ceño. Solo por eso

-Naruto

El rubio ya estaba de nuevo en la realidad y se encontraba sudando en la cama. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido

La chica toco la frente con su mano derecha y el rubio la tomo casi al instante, abriendo los ojos de golpe

-¡Naruto!-Grito asustada

El rubio la miro viva. Mirándolo con sorpresa, rodo su mirada hasta su mano y se dio cuenta que la tomaba fuertemente de su muñeca

-Lo siento-Dijo soltándola, luego se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sintió su propio sudor

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Te dolía algo?-Pregunto Sakura alarmada

Naruto negó con su cabeza

-He recordado otra parte de la batalla con Sasuke

Sakura en realidad se lo esperaba, ese grito que había dado era el que escuchaba entre sueños casi todas las noches. Era el mismo grito que había escuchado al perder el conocimiento cuando Sasuke la había casi matado

-Me imaginaba… Estás empapado en sudor-Dijo la chica-Iré por unos paños mojados-Sakura se levantó de la silla que había jalado algunos momentos antes para quedarse a su lado pero Naruto no la dejo ir

-No me dejes solo, Sakura-Chan-Pidió

Sakura lo miro desde arriba. Se veía tan indefenso, tan suplicante

-Lo que he recordado no es… nada lindo-Dijo tomándose de nuevo la frente

Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo tomo de la mano en un intento de calmarlo. El rubio se quitó la mano del rostro y la miro, sentía la calidez de su mano y tenía un efecto tranquilizador en él, como cuando le ponía la mano sobre el hombro, y en la mejilla

-Aquí estoy Naruto, no me iré a ningún lado-Dijo suavemente

El rubio no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento. El amor que Sakura le transmitía con un simple apretón de manos era inmenso, pudo sin querer, sentir que ella en realidad se preocupaba por él

-¿Me dejarías ir a por unos paños? Volveré enseguida… -Dijo soltando su mano, de pronto el rubio se sintió indefenso de nuevo, como si una parte de él se acabara de despegar de su alma. Se le fue el aire, pero asintió

Sakura salió de su habitación y olisqueo que el ramen estaba por estar listo. Le apago a la estufa y corrió hacía la habitación de lavado, saco dos toallas pequeñas y en un recipiente vertió agua fresca, volvió a entrar a la habitación donde Naruto se encontraba, y se vio mirando con ternura como se miraba la mano

-No he tardado nada ¿O sí?-Pregunto alzando una ceja, Naruto la miro rápidamente y negó con la cabeza

Se volvió a sentar en la cama y dejo una toalla mojada en su frente. Luego paso otra por su brazo sin vendas

-¿Por qué lo estoy recordando todo por partes?-Pregunto Naruto

Sakura se encogió de hombros

-Todos tienen un método de recordar las cosas diferentes. Algunos nunca vuelven a recordar… Esto paso porque tu mente en realidad quiso reprimir un hecho traumático, pero algo no lo dejo-Cuando la chica dijo aquello, por su mente volvió el recuerdo de Sakura ensangrentada en sus brazos

¿Sería eso? ¿O la pelea con Sasuke?

De pronto un aroma conocido para Naruto entro por sus fosas nasales

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo olisqueando como un perro-¿Es ramen Sakura-Chan?

Ella asintió apenada

-¿Has comprado ramen para mí?-Pregunto emocionado

Le quito las toallas y le ayudo a ponerse de pie

-No

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina y Naruto se encontró con una olla

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-Pregunto emocionado

Sakura se mordía el labio preguntándose si debería seguir consintiéndolo de esa manera o si debía mentir y decir que Hinata lo había hecho. Había dos posibilidades, que el platillo le hubiera salido perfecto o que hubiera sido un asco total y si decía que Hinata lo había hecho, y el ramen salía mal. Su plan estaría saboteado por ella misma

-Si… Espero y me haya salido bien. Es algo difícil de hacer

Naruto en un arranque de felicidad la abraso. Su cuerpecito cabía perfecto entre sus brazos y olisquear su cabello se había convertido en algo bastante placentero

Sakura, no quiso aceptar el abrazo al principio. Pero no pudo negarlo, sin querer había disfrutado sentir el calor del rubio en su piel, ese sentimiento de comodidad nublaba su mente, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que se fuera con ella. Se dio un golpe en la cara internamente y se armó de valor para soltar el agarre que la hacía sentir tan bien

-Ven, siéntate para que lo pruebes-Dijo alejándolo de ella

Naruto se sentó y espero a que la chica le sirviera. Olía bien, y de hecho sabía que Sakura no cocinaba muy bien, en la mañana había tenido miedo de probar el desayuno, tenía miedo de escupírselo en la cara y eso conllevaba a obtener un fuerte golpe. Sin embargo, había estado delicioso

Sakura Haruno había mejorado como cocinera

La mano de la joven _kunoichi_ tembló un poco mientras servía aquel caldo japonés. Le puso el plato frente a él y se sentó

-Gracias Sakura-Chan

Ella inclino la cabeza y le sonrió un poco

Él tomo los fideos con los palillos, y se los llevo a la boca. Mastico y se maravillo

¡Hacía cuanto que no comía un buen ramen! ¿De Sakura Haruno?

Ella lo miraba expectante. Cosa que a él le pareció adorable, estaba ahí sentada frente a él con los codos apoyados en la mesa, sus manos estaban juntas y se pegaban a sus labios. Su mirada era de esperar algo

-¡Cielos! ¡Te ha quedado delicioso!

Sakura sonrió aliviada, luego suspiro

-Creí que te haría vomitar-Dijo levantándose de la silla y estirándose. Había estado ahí tensa frente a él

Naruto se rio y siguió comiendo. Tenía un sabor diferente al ramen instantáneo o al del bar de _Ichiraku_, pero ese mismo sabor diferente lo hacía rico, se le figuraba que era el toque de Sakura

Ambos comieron juntos mientras la lluvia golpeaba levemente la ventana de la cocina. Naruto hablaba y hablaba, mientras Sakura escuchaba cada cosa que salía de los labios del rubio, estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo decir barbaridad y media sobre cosas no muy importantes, generalmente era sobre comida o entrenamientos. Le gustaba estar con él, la hacía reír con sus bromas, aunque a veces era muy pesado y tenía que darle un buen golpe

Naruto era muy afable. Siempre lo había sido, honesto, fácil de tratar y buena persona, se sentía cómodo casi con cualquier persona con la que estuviese, sin embargo, estar con Sakura era diferente. Era con la persona con la que más cómodo se sentía, podía decir cualquier cosa que pensara, podía contarle cualquier cosa que le sucediera y ella siempre le iba a dar algún buen consejo, hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba a solas con ella, estando consciente, ya que había estado a solas con ella durante dos meses, pero sin conocimiento

Al término de la comida, Sakura se puso en marcha y comenzó a lavar los platos. Siempre había sido una holgazana y dejaba que su madre hiciese todo por ella, sin embargo… Desde que ellos ya no estaban había aprendido por las malas a ser una ama de casa. Era algo un poco desgastante, pero aprendió a hacerlo y a no renegar por ello

Naruto estaba sentado al lado de la ventana de la cocina, mirando la lluvia caer sobre Konoha. Ambos estaban en silencio, solo escuchaba el sonido de los platos que la pelirosada lavaba, además del sonido de la lluvia

El rubio solo pensaba en Sasuke. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

El sonido de la catana impactar a Sakura resonó por su mente, opacando los sonidos que antes escuchaba, apretó los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza, creyendo así que con eso el sonido se iría

-¿Estas bien, Naruto?-Pregunto Sakura cerrando la llave el agua

Los ojos azules del Uzumaki la miraron y se tranquilizó. Ella estaba bien, viva, respirando, cerca de él y lejos de Sasuke… Ella estaba bien

-Si

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y se secó las manos

-¿El ramen te ha hecho tener dolor de estómago o algo?-Pregunto temerosa

El negó con la cabeza

-Me ha encantado, deberías de hacerme ramen más seguido ¡Hasta podría llevármelo a las misiones!

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, tanto que sus ojos formaron una fina línea

-¿Por qué no ha venido a verme Tsunade-bachan?

-Ha tenido mucho trabajo… No la he visto en semanas de hecho

-Mmh… ¿Cómo está la familia Hyuga con… la muerte de Neji? ¿Ha sido ya su funeral?

-De luto aún… Casi todos visten de colores fúnebres y su funeral fue hace un mes… Está enterrado en un lugar especial que el clan Hyuga tiene

Naruto se lamentó por no haber podido asistir

-¿Podemos llevar flores a su tumba?

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestar que sí, cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta

-¿Quién será?-Pregunto Naruto

La pelirosada abrió la puerta y se encontró con gran parte de los once de Konoha

-¿Ha despertado?-Pregunto Shikamaru, estaban ligeramente mojados aunque llevaban sombrillas

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

-Entren antes de que se mojen más

Naruto vio como entraron Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Hinata, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato y Gai

Todos habían ido a verlo, solo a él

-¡Naruto!-Grito Ino, y corrió a darle un abrazo-Me alegro que estés bien-Dijo soltándolo y apretándole un poco los hombros

-Gracias-Contesto riendo. Y así todos lo abrazaron un por uno. Estaban felices y agradecidos de que el rubio estuviera despierto al fin

El héroe de Konoha

-Hemos traído un pastel-Comento Hinata mostrándole un gran pastel. Tenía betún color naranja y letras de color blancas que decían "Para el héroe de Konoha"

El rubio lo miro y casi se le desbordaron los ojos de lágrimas. Todos eran muy amables con él, Sakura lo contemplo al igual que todos los presentes. Le dolía un poco cuando lloraba, pero sabía que esta vez sabía que era de felicidad

-¡Pero bueno sonríe! ¡Deja que la llama de la juventud inunde tu ser!-Dijo Gai pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros

Sakura llevo el pastel a la mesa y le dio a Naruto un cuchillo para que lo partiera

-Gracias a todos por el pastel… De verdad que me siento muy feliz de tener camaradas como ustedes-Dijo sonriéndoles a todos

-Vamos Naruto pruébalo-Dijo Chouji

El rubio partió el pastel y todos aplaudieron. Sakura le quito el cuchillo y le sirvió en un plato

-Tu eres el festejado, así que siéntate a comer postre con todos-Le dijo suavemente mientras ella le pasaba el plato

Naruto le sonrió y asintió. Sakura en cambio comenzó a partir el pastel en varios pedazos de igual tamaño para todos, luego los sirvió en platos. Hinata se le acerco y la ayudo a pasar los platos con el pastel a todos los demás

-¿Sería bueno que hiciese un poco de té?-Pregunto tímida la pelinegra

-¡El té de lilas!-Grito Ino desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sakura se rio, Ino poseía un oído que solo las más chismosas de Konoha poseían

-En la alacena de la esquina esta la tetera y hay un poco de lilas en las puertas de al lado de la estufa-Dijo Sakura aun sirviendo el pastel

Hinata asintió y siguió sus instrucciones. Al fin se sentía útil, ella no había podido ayudar con el pastel porque había estado entrenando, pero se sintió feliz cuando el equipo diez fue por ella hasta su casa para festejar a Naruto. Ahora hacia el té

Esperaba que a Naruto le gustara

Las risotadas del rubio resonaban por toda la casa, inundando de gracia el ambiente. Todos le coreaban ya que Naruto era una persona llena de alegría y la contagiaba a todo lugar que fuera

-¿Cómo va todo en Konoha?-Pregunto de repente

-Bien… Ya necesitábamos que despertaras para que cambiaras los aires por aquí-Dijo Ten-Ten

-Sí, todos han estado un poco lúgubres por las muertes que se dieron en la guerra…-Menciono Sakura tomando un poco del té que Hinata había preparado

Naruto miro a Hinata, de seguro que se sentía mal por Neji. Sin embargo no vio ninguna pisca de remordimiento en su rostro, cosa que lo desconcertó

-¿Y cómo te ha tratado Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun?-Pregunto Sai con los ojos afilados

Sakura volteo el rostro rápidamente hacia el pelinegro, sin embargo él no la miro. Miraba burlón a Naruto

¿Cuándo se callaría aquel bastardo infeliz?

-¡Bien!-Grito sonriente alzando un tenedor-¡Me ha cuidado todo este tiempo!

Sakura se ruborizo un poco. Era obvio que lo estaba cuidando, y a nadie le sorprendió mucho, ya que era su compañera de equipo y compartían un lazo muy fuerte de amistad

-¡Me ha cocinado ramen y me da jugos con vitaminas!-Volvió a gritar emocionado, quería que todos se dieran cuenta que se la pasaba excelente con Sakura, quería que todos se dieran cuenta que Sakura se preocupaba por él y que le daba lo mejor

Sai observo de reojo el rostro de Hinata. Ella bajaba la mirada, y eso lo hizo sonreír de medio lado, su plan funcionaba. En realidad le caía un poco mal la heredera del clan Hyuga

Cuando Naruto dijo todo aquello, Sakura fue taladrada por las miradas de todos los presentes. En especial por la de Ino, quien por su puesto sabía que algo andaba mal ahí. La pelirrosa se ruborizo más y se hundió un poco en el sofá que compartía con Sai y Hinata.

El imbécil de Sai moriría muy pronto

-A sí que…-Comenzó Ino alargando las palabras, haciendo que Sakura la mirara fulminante-Sakura-_Chan_ te ha preparado ramen… Me pregunto de donde ha sacado la receta…-Dijo Ino sonriéndole de una manera extraña a la Haruno

Sakura se recuperó rápidamente del sentimiento de vergüenza, no podía verse así frente a nadie, menos frente a Hinata y Naruto

Si alguno de los dos descubría que ella… Que ella en realidad estaba enamorada de su camarada. Todo su plan se hundiría como el Titanic

-La encontré de casualidad en ese recetario que te pedí hace tiempo-Dijo Sakura tomando más te para su seca garganta-¡Ya vieron las hermosas flores que Hinata le trajo a Naruto en la mañana?-Pregunto haciendo alusión al florero que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa de noche que estaba frente a ella

Hinata se ruborizo y ahora las miradas estaban sobre ella. Todos sabían que la Hyuga había estado enamorada de Naruto desde niños, así que no le tomaban mucha importancia

Kakashi, sin embargo, notó algo que nunca había visto en Sakura. Esa impaciencia porque notaran más a Hinata que a ella, luego paseo la mirada a Sai, el extraño ninja de la raíz… Había hecho que Sakura saltara un poco de su asiento cuando había hecho esa pregunta extraña a su compañero de equipo, el detonante

Algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Algo que se llevaba entre las patas a Hinata y a Naruto

* * *

Contestare los reviews

-Fairon: Ya se! A mi también me ha tomado una eternidad encontrar alguna historia NaruSaku que contenga todo lo que me gusta de ellos... Y si siempre hay cosas que no nos gusta mucho en una historia y siento mucho no llenar todas tus expectativas. Si gustas puedes dejarme en un review lo que no te parece para mejorarlo :D

-GIXETLEO: Gracias por los ánimos! Sigue leyendo :))

-JustOneMorePerson: Gracias! En realidad me gustan las historias en las que conservan la personalidad de los personajes porque eso es lo que me gusta de ellos, y yo quería crear una buena trama para estos dos... Me alegro infinitamente de que te guste la historia :D

-Guest(?): Gracias por el tip! Pero me gusta mucho usar el guion corto... Sigue leyendo :D

-Anna: Que bueno que te haya gustado aunque no seas muy fan del NaruSaku. En realidad yo tampoco lo era... Pero bueno.. las opiniones cambian de vez en cuando

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS :D


	4. Découvert

**Siento mucho la demora pero como casi no recibí reviews... Me deprimí un poco. Espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado y con esperanza esperare a que dejen al menos un review con su opinión**

* * *

Sakura lavaba los trastes, mientras Naruto se encontraba con Hinata a solas en su sala y una Ino muy perspicaz la miraba

-¿Qué carajo ves?-Pregunto Sakura un poco enfadada

-Tranquila frentesota…-Dijo Ino dignándose a ayudarla a enjuagar los platos, que antes los once de Konoha habían usado para comer

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Escuchando como Naruto parloteaba y parloteaba sin recibir ninguna objeción u opinión por parte de su seria acompañante. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas a Dios que no se le ocurriera decir nada sobre como lo había estado tratando y demás… Había batallado para callar a todos los presentes y hacer que Hinata aceptara quedarse a hablar con él un poco más. Ino por su parte no dejaba de sospechar que Sakura tenía algo con Naruto, ¿Pero Hinata que hacía en medio de todo? ¿Y porque la había casi obligado a sentarse a un lado del Uzumaki revoltoso para platicar?

-¿Qué traes con el rubio imbécil?-Pregunto Ino de repente, haciendo que Sakura soltara un plato. Le estaban crispando los nervios

-Nada ¿Por qué?-Pregunto volviendo a tomar el plato

-¡Sakura!-Grito Ino, haciendo que Sakura la callara, luego tomo aire y la miro-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se cuándo te gusta alguien. A mí no me harás tonta como a todos los invitados de hoy, así que comienza a hablar-Dijo Ino con voz bajita, cerrando las llaves de agua

-Pues eres una tonta si crees que tengo algo con Naruto

-Sakura… Tú lo quieres-Dijo volteando a verlo hablar con Hinata

La pelirrosa se quedó en silencio. Le era difícil mentirle a Ino, por esa razón la evitaba últimamente, no quería que viera a través de sus ojos la gran farsa que estaba llevando a cabo y se pusiera de tediosa como Sai

Sin embargo, ella sabía que tarde o temprano Ino se daría cuenta

-Dime que está pasando… Tsunade me ha contado que le habías rogado que Naruto se quedara aquí-Dijo Ino tomándola de ambos brazos

Sakura estaba derrotada. Ino la miraba suplicante y ella cedería…

-Yo solo quiero curarle todas las heridas Ino, no solo las superficiales, sino también el corazón, el necesita alguien como Hinata-Dijo mirando a la pareja sentada en su sala-Si él es feliz yo también… Estoy tratando de no ser egoísta con el como siempre lo he sido

Ino la jalo del brazo con el ceño fruncido y se la llevo a su habitación, Naruto las vio salir de la cocina y se desconcertó un poco al ver a Ino casi arrastrando a Sakura, luego escucho un fuerte portazo y después ya no escucho nada más

-¡Tú eres la egoísta por no pensar en los sentimientos de Naruto!-Grito Ino enojada

Sakura frunció el ceño

-Naruto no es un juguete, no puedes manipular a la gente como si fueran muñecos y obligarlos a amar a alguien, eso es cruel y estúpido-Siguió con su sermón, haciendo que Sakura se enojara un poco

-¡Es que no entiendes! No quiero seguir lastimándolo, el necesita a alguien que lo cuide y que lo quiera mucho. Yo en cambio le di dolor ¿Y cómo puede estar con alguien que le hace daño?-Dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas-Quiero que se dé cuenta que hay alguien mejor para él allá afuera, esperándolo, amándolo con todo y defectos, alguien que no lo abandonara por nada… No quiero que se quede encerrado conmigo como si no existiera alguien más aparte de mí, quiero que se dé cuenta de que no soy maravillosa. Que no soy lo mejor que puede encontrar

Ino vio en sus ojos, reflejado a Sasuke. Entonces entendió un poco lo que Sakura quería evitar

-No eres Sasuke, nunca lo pienses ni por un segundo-Dijo tomándola del rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos

-A veces siento que en realidad soy como él, por todo el daño que le he causado a Naruto…

Ino suspiro y le dio un abrazo

-Él te quiere a ti por algo y nada más a ti. Hinata queda fuera de esto… Tú no eres como Sasuke, siempre estas preocupada por Naruto y lo cuidas, le curas las heridas…-La soltó y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro-Recuerdo la vez que Naruto estuvo entrenando en aquella cascada… Tú le llevabas esas bolas extrañas que tenían un sabor espantoso-Contó Ino haciendo que Sakura se riera y se ruborizara-Y él se las comió todas…

-Sé que me quiere Ino. Nunca lo he dudado… Pero yo no lo merezco

A ella también le dolía verlo con otra pero quería hacerlo feliz. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos egoístas le arruinaran todo. Sintió por un momento que Ino la convencería de retirar todos los planes, pero no podía, no debía. Ella le había hecho una promesa a Hinata

La ayudaría a saber más cosas sobre Naruto. Y ello conllevaba el enamoramiento de rubio

-Esto es algo que debo hacer-Finalizo sentándose en su cama, cruzo las piernas y miro a Ino. No daría su brazo a torcer

Naruto estaba incómodo. Ya no sabía que decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le habían acabado las palabras

-Y si… Acabo de despertar de un coma extraño…

Hinata estaba nerviosa, Sakura no la había preparado para hablar con Naruto. No sabía que decirle, ni que preguntarle ¡Es más! Ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera articular palabra estando a escasos centímetros de su persona

-¿A dónde iría Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto Naruto haciendo que Hinata diera un leve respingo

-No lo sé-Dijo mirando a su alrededor, estaban completamente solos. Solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj y sus respiraciones

Hinata miraba de perfil a Naruto. El color de su piel bronceada irradiaba calor, y sus ojos azules miraban el pasillo rojo de la casa de Sakura, tal vez esperaba que ella saliera de ahí. Trago saliva y se abstuvo de levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla. La chica Haruno debía de decirle que hacer en esos casos, ella no tenía ni idea

Mientras miraba al rubio, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y dio un suspiro casi imperceptible. La pelinegra se puso feliz, había sido lo más adorable que había visto nunca jamás

-Sakura-Chan ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Pregunto levantándose del sofá, alejándose del lado de Hinata

Ella borro la sonrisa del rostro

-Estábamos platicando sobre cómo esta echando su vida a perder… Pero veo que aquí el romanticismo ¡Vuela por los aires!-Dijo Ino con sarcasmo, luego miro a Sakura. Quien la fulminaba con la mirada

-Bueno, bueno… Ya me voy, necesito dormir para ser hermosa-Dijo dando un bostezo-¿Hinata nos vamos?-Pregunto Ino

La pelinegra asintió lentamente, Sakura estuvo a punto de objetar que Naruto llevaría a Hinata a casa, pero el aún no se recuperaba por completo y necesitaba estar lo más quieto posible hasta que ella dedujera que demonios pasaba con su cuerpo

Ambas chicas salieron de su casa y los dejaron solos de nuevo

-Sakura-Chan ¿Tu sabías de esto?-Pregunto captando la atención de la distraída pelirrosa

-No-Dijo secamente dirigiéndose a la cocina para terminar de limpiar

Naruto sintió algo extraño en su corazón

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto siguiéndola a la cocina donde Sakura tomaba lo que había sobrado del pastel y lo envolvía en papel aluminio, para refrigerarlo

-Sí

Naruto sabía que mentía. Algo andaba mal, no lo había mirado en ningún momento, pero podía notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados. ¿Había llorado?

Su piel era muy blanca, de porcelana, y podía notar unas pequeñísimas pecas sobre su perfecta y pequeña nariz. Y gracias a esa claridad de piel, la hinchazón de sus ojos era aún más notable, sus bordes estaban enrojecidos y la nariz aún tenía un color rojo tenue que tomaba cuando se tallaba la nariz al llorar

El rubio había presenciado infinidad de veces las lágrimas de la pelirosada. Siempre la había visto como un ser fuerte, dominante y rebelde, pero cuando lloraba se convertía en una niña frágil y vulnerable. Odiaba verla triste, era como si le rompieran todos los huesos del cuerpo

-¿Te ha hecho algo Ino? A veces suele ser una pesada-Dijo sentándose en el desayunador de la cocina

Sakura ya había refrigerado el pastel y ahora secaba algunos vasos. Pronto sería la hora de dormir y no podía esperar por encerrarse en su habitación. Quería descansar, quería dormir, quería soñar con algo diferente a lo que estaba viviendo, quería morir por un rato

-No, Naruto-Dijo fríamente, mirándolo exasperada

Él se sorprendió un poco. ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud tan rápido? Al inicio del día había sido tan amable, dulce, y hasta amorosa, pero ahora era una Sakura que nunca había visto

La pelirrosa puso un vaso lleno de agua en la mesa y una pastilla a un lado

-Hasta mañana, que descanses. Cualquier dolor que sientas llámame-Dijo Sakura saliendo de la cocina sin mirarlo

Al caminar por el pasillo sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas gradualmente. No le gustaba tratarlo así, pero enmendar sus errores conllevaba hacerlo por un rato, hasta que se diera cuenta de que ella no era la indicada. Se dirigió primero a una habitación que usaba para estudiar, y con determinación saco de ahí un libro, ahora leería todos los días, salió del estudio y entro a su habitación. Se secó las lágrimas y dejo el libro en su cama, se sacó toda la ropa, quedando solo en un su ropa interior inferior y no le importó dejar toda su ropa regada en el suelo. Se puso la ropa para dormir de siempre y se sentó en su cama

No debía permitirse llorar, ella ya no debía llorar. Había llorado tanto, durante casi toda su vida

Siempre había sido el blanco de burlas, y lloraba por ello. Cuando Sasuke la ignoraba, lloraba, cuando Sasuke se fue, lloro por el todas las noches seguidas por un poco más de un año, cuando sus intentos por ser mejor ninja fracasaban, lloraba, cuando trataba de ayudar a Naruto a encontrar a Sasuke y el simplemente los negaba, lloraba

¡Siempre lloraba! ¿Por qué era tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? ¿Tan inútil? ¿Tan tonta? ¿Era una débil, una inútil y una tonta? ¿Cuándo podría al fin proteger a los que quería y ser feliz? ¿Cuándo podría por fin tomar buenas decisiones?

Las lágrimas no pidieron permiso para salir y comenzó a llorar en silencio, mordiéndose un labio, en la oscuridad de su habitación. Las cortinas de esa ventana que tanto le gustaba, estaban cerradas. Se abrazó a sí misma y posó su barbilla empapada en lágrimas en sus rodillas

Necesitaba hacerlo por Naruto. Necesitaba repararlo

Solo necesitaba repararlo

No necesitaba esas memorias en su cabeza, no necesitaba el amor de Naruto, no necesitaba el amor de nadie para vivir, tampoco necesitaba la aprobación de alguien

Las lágrimas de sus ojos se secaron y dejo de gimotear. Su vista se adhirió a un punto en el espacio de la oscuridad de su habitación rosada, y su mente trazo un plan que creyó prudente para su protección

Al día siguiente Naruto encontró una pastilla con un vaso de agua a un lado de su cama y el desayuno listo en la mesa. Pero solo para él. La casa estaba sumida en un silencio extraño y se preguntaba en donde se encontraría Sakura

Con el corazón en la mano, la había escuchado llorar la noche anterior. Pero no se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación

-¿Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto tocando la puerta, después la abrió

Ahí estaba ella sentada en su balcón leyendo un libro. Usaba una blusa blanca de manga larga, y un par de shorts holgados de color gris, estaba desclasa y usaba su cabello agarrado

Algo que no pasaba muy a menudo

La pelirrosa lo miro sobre el libro

-¿Te duele algo?-Pregunto desde su balcón, sin inmutarse por la presencia del rubio en su habitación

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco, llegando hasta la ventana del balcón. La pelirosada lo miro inexpresivamente

-¿No vendrás a desayunar conmigo?-Pregunto lentamente

-Ya he desayunado-Dijo volviendo la vista a las líneas de aquel libro-Cuando termines de desayunar me avisas para revisarte

El rubio asintió incómodo y se fue de ahí sin más. Estaba confundido ¿Qué le había pasado a Sakura en el transcurso del día de ayer que se había vuelto tan fría y extraña?

Al salir de la habitación de la pelirrosa, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a desayunar. La pelirosada le había preparado un desayuno balanceado, fruta, proteína, algunas verduras y carbohidratos, todo estaba proporcionalmente bien. Al terminar de desayunar se tomó el jugo de fresa que Sakura le dejo con la infusión de vitaminas y dejo los platos sucios en el fregadero

Pensativo se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Sakura. Donde tocó tres veces

-Pasa-Dijo Sakura por el otro lado de la puerta, Naruto le hizo caso y abrió la puerta. La pelirosada se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición de antes y lo miro por encima del libro, como antes

-Ya he terminado de desayunar, Sakura-Chan. ¡Revísame!-Dijo alzando el pulgar

Sakura cerró el libro y entro a su habitación, cerro la ventana y dejo el libro en la cama. Sin muchos ánimos le indicó a Naruto con el dedo la puerta de su habitación. Ambos salieron en silencio al pasillo y entraron al cuarto donde el rubio dormía. La cama aún estaba sin hacer

-Siéntate por un momento-Pidió la ninja medico

-Si

Saco su libreta de anotaciones en un cajón, y se volvió a Naruto. Tomo la presión, conto los latidos por minuto del rubio, tomo su temperatura corporal, reviso su garganta, oídos y ojos. Luego desvendo su cuerpo

No había mucha mejoría

Se mordió el labio al mirar la herida medio cerrada y medio abierta

-¿Cómo sientes tu flujo de chakra?-Pregunto sentándose frente a el

El rubio no se había puesto a pensar en ello, de hecho no había pensado nada que no fuera ella. Se concentró en su interior y trato de contactar a Kurama

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón. No pudo

-Algo anda mal con el zorro Sakura-Chan. No lo puedo encontrar

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y lo anoto

-¿Ya no está ahí?

-No lo sé. Intentare de nuevo-Dijo cerrando los ojos

Se veía de nuevo en ese lugar húmedo y oscuro. Esas puertas aún estaban cerradas, con el sello que su padre había dejado ahí, pero no veía por ningún lado a Kurama

-¡Zorro!-Grito, pero solo escucho el sonido de su eco, no había movimiento, parecía no haber nada

Pensó en quitar el sello, pero no podía. Su padre le había dicho que no lo hiciera a parte Kurama ya era su amigo

Pasó por entre las rejas y corrió. Tal vez estaba más adentro

Corrió y corrió, hasta que lo encontró

Estaba dormido

-Oye Kurama, despierta-Dijo acercándose a él, pero el zorro no abría los ojos-¿Kurama?-Pregunto temiendo que nunca despertara

El zorro estaba vivo, sentía su respiración profunda

-¿Kurama? ¿Kurama estas bien?

Sakura seguía mirando a Naruto en ese trance. Ella tomaba el tiempo y anotaba todo en su libreta

El rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras por dentro trataba de despertar a Kurama. No quería darse por vencido, pero el zorro de nueve colas no despertaba

-Esto no es divertido-Dijo Naruto, luego poso sus manos sobre su pelaje, sintió su calor y el vaivén de sus pulmones recibir el aire-¿Qué demonios?

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura mirarlo con curiosidad. Bueno, al menos percibía algún tipo de reacción o emoción en ella, así que se sintió un poco mejor

-Está dormido… El maldito zorro no despierta, es como si estuviera en un coma o algo así

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño. ¿En coma? ¿El zorro? Se levantó de la silla y dio algunas vueltas en la habitación mientras pensaba que le podía pasar al demonio que Naruto llevaba dentro de él

-Podría tardar un poco más en despertar… Tal vez necesita un poco más de tiempo que el que tu necesitaste-Dijo Sakura anotando cosas en su libreta, Naruto asintió y la miro fruncir el ceño

Estaba concentrada. No paraba de escribir cosas en aquella libreta con tapas color verde

Sonrió un poco. Como le gustaba Sakura, estaba loco por ella, quería siempre estar con ella y hacerla reír, hacerla feliz y darle mucho amor

-Toma un baño, cuando termines llámame para ponerte vendas limpias-Dicho aquello cerro la libreta y salió de su habitación sin mirarlo

Quería hacerla feliz. Pero ella no se dejaba en lo absoluto

El rubio confundido entro al baño y se desvistió. Con cuidado removió todas las vendas que Sakura había puesto el día anterior, le abrió a la llave y dejo que se llenara la bañera con agua caliente, mientras el vapor se desprendía gradualmente del agua, Naruto se miró frente al espejo

Las heridas por alguna razón no sanaban bien

Estaba seguro de que era gracias a que el zorro estaba dormido. De pronto le entro un horrible miedo ¿Y si ya no despertaba nunca?

Trago duro y respiro profundamente mirando su reflejo. Claro que despertaría, él era fuerte, él lo haría, él definitivamente despertaría

Cerró las llaves de agua y entro lentamente al agua. Se ducho con cuidado las partes de la herida del chidori y se quedó por unos momentos ahí en el agua enjabonada, necesitaba aclarar su mente, algo le pasaba a Sakura y lo averiguaría

Sakura estaba leyendo ese libro. Era sobre el chakra, necesitaba refrescarse la memoria para saber qué demonios hacer, sabía que algo tenía que ver el malestar de Naruto con el zorro y el flujo de chakra. Ella podía revisar el flujo, pero creyó buena idea llamar a Hinata para que lo revisara

Así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Le quitaría a Hinata lo inútil de una buena vez

La pelirosada volvió a salir al balcón y se sentó, cerró el libro y lo dejo a un lado. Sabía que la pelinegra era medio lenta, y para enamorar a Naruto debía de agilizar su mente y dejar fluir las ideas, tenía miedo que Hinata se volviera dependiente a ella.

Dio un suspiro y alzo la mano

Un AMBU apareció frente a ella

-Necesito que vayas a buscar a Hinata Hyuga, dile que necesito que venga en cuanto lo vea posible, es sobre Naruto-Dijo Sakura con voz firme

El AMBU asintió y desapareció. Sakura miro inexpresiva el libro a su lado, si no quería pensar en otra cosa, debía enfrascarse en ese libro pero ya

Abrió el libro en la última página leída y retomo la lectura

Naruto se puso un par de pantaloncillos cortos y unas sandalias. Camino por el corredor hasta que llego a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, antes de que Sakura le pusiera esas molestas vendas, comería algo. Tomo un bocado de pastel de la noche anterior y se lo llevo entero a la boca, mastico con mucha dificultad, gracias a la gran bola de pastel que había tomado

Cuando tocaron la puerta

Volteo hacia ella sorprendido y trato de masticar lo más rápido posible para poder abrir la puerta. Trago todo el pastel de sentón y abrió la puerta

Era Hinata Hyuga. Se veía un poco preocupada, pero en cuanto vio que Naruto tenía el torso desnudo se ruborizo y casi al instante en el que parpadeo se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos de Naruto

Sakura se quedó mirándolo con el libro en una mano. Eso la haría más fuerte sin duda

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, la cara de la chica estaba pegada a su torso y los vecinos lo miraban raro, la casi arrastro hasta el interior de la casa y se volteo, para su sorpresa ahí estaba Sakura, mirándolo, imperturbable

-Tráela para acá, vamos a despertarla-Dijo volteándose, Naruto tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y la llevo a donde Sakura lo conducía. La acostó en la cama en la que él dormía y se volteó a Sakura

Ella no lo miraba, estaba ocupada llenando una bolita de algodón con alcohol

-¿Eso la despertara, Sakura-Chan?

Ella asintió y le paso el algodón por la nariz a Hinata. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto mirando a Sakura medio adormilada

-Creo que te desmayaste en los brazos de Naruto- Dijo suspirando, luego se volteo y tiro el algodón

Hinata miro al chico de pie, quien miraba a Sakura sin ponerle ningún tipo de atención a ella.

-Qué bueno que has llegado rápido-Dijo la pelirosada mirándola apacible

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata

-Pensé que algo malo le había ocurrido a Naruto-Kun…-Dijo casi susurrando

-No exactamente, pero necesito de tu ayuda para saber son precisión algo… Naruto ven-Dijo Sakura alzando una mano

Naruto se acercó y Sakura lo posiciono frente a Hinata, alzo los brazos de Naruto un poco hacia sus costados y lo miro solo por unos segundos a los ojos. La calidez de estos, su vivacidad, su bondad… Por poco y se derrumbaba

-Quédate quieto…-Le dijo desviando la mirada, luego ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie-Necesito que uses tu _Byakugan_ en Naruto y busques algún conducto de chakra obstruido, roto o que no existe… Cualquier anomalía dímela-Pidió firmemente, casi con frialdad

Hinata asintió y se puso frente a Naruto. Activo sus ojos y miro con cuidado al rubio

Se acercó un poco para percibir mejor el flujo de chakra y cada conducto de este. Todo parecía bien, hasta que llego a la cuarta puerta de chakra, parecía apagada

-Algo no anda bien con la puerta de las heridas-Dijo poniendo toda su atención a ese flujo extraño

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Sakura abriendo su libreta de anotaciones

-Tiene un flujo extraño-Contesto Hinata entrecerrando los ojos-Justo de aquí-Dijo tocando la mano derecha de Naruto-Hasta aquí-Dijo trazando una línea con su dedo a lo largo de su brazo hasta el centro de su pecho-Este conducto tiene un flujo de chakra muy débil, hay chakra, pero el flujo es raro, está un poco dañado-Dijo desactivando su _Byakugan_

Hinata aún tenía su dedo índice en el pecho del chico, pero a él no parecía incomodarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Sakura quien al parecer estaba deduciendo algo, ya que mordía su labio inferior y miraba el brazo de Naruto. Se acercó a Hinata y ella quito el dedo, Sakura en cambio poso ambas manos en el cuerpo del rubio, una en su brazo y otra en el pecho

Se concentró y destilo un poco de chakra

Efectivamente podía sentir como el flujo de chakra era diferente en ese conducto

-El maldito chidori de Sasuke-Dijo frustrada y se alejó de Naruto

Ambos chicos la miraron con extrañez. Había hablado con demasiado odio

Sakura anoto algunas cosas en su libreta y dio un suspiro. Se volteo hacia ellos de nuevo y una idea le vino a la mente

-¿Crees que puedas liberar ese conducto?-Pregunto a Hinata

La pelinegra la miro casi asustada

-¿Cómo?

Sakura la miro con determinación

-Invirtiendo el choque de chakra-Dijo la pelirosada

Naruto miro a Sakura sin entender a donde quería llegar. A veces podía decir cosas que él no entendía, pero al parecer Hinata si le entendía

-Nunca lo he intentado Sakura-San-Dijo mordiéndose el labio, no quería lastimar a Naruto-Pero puedo intentar investigar

-Sería de gran ayuda Hinata-Sakura hablo con fluidez, convenciendo a Hinata de que ella podría serle de ayuda a Naruto

Al fin, lo que siempre había esperado, ayudar de alguna manera a Naruto. Ya era hora de entrar en acción y que el rubio al fin se diera cuenta de que ella podía hacer muchas cosas y que podía ayudarlo a sanar

Hinata entendía la magnitud del problema en los conductos de Naruto. Ella debía saber más que nadie sobre el chakra y sus conductos, y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero pondría todo de su parte para que el conducto del rubio volviera a la normalidad

-Creo que ese conducto es lo que falta para que el zorro despierte y tu herida sane-Sentencio Sakura Haruno anotando cosas en su cuaderno, luego lo cerró y miro a ambos-Déjame vendarte eso…-Dijo lentamente dejando el cuaderno de lado

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Sakura tomaba unas vendas limpias y el mismo frasco de pomada del día anterior

-Tendré que cambiártelas diario Naruto

Él volvió a asentir. Sakura comenzó a poner la pomada con delicadeza, el rubio comenzó a hacer algunos gestos de dolor, pero no se quejó, la pelirrosa sabía que le dolía y a ella también le hacía sentir mal que él estuviera sufriendo, pero tenía que hacerlo para que sus heridas entreabiertas no se infectaran. Hinata observaba detenidamente como con manos hábiles Sakura extendía esa extraña pomada color azul, sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Sintió celos de no ser ella la que estaba tocando el torso del chico mientras la miraba con admiración

-Ahora las vendas-Dijo Sakura comenzando a envolver el brazo de Naruto, el rubio ya no sintió el ardor de la pomada, sintió la suavidad de las yemas de los dedos de Sakura al rozar con su piel mientras ella le acomodaba las blancas vendas en su brazo. Sus vellos se erizaron, y ella se dio cuenta

Lo miro sorprendida y él le sonrió. Ella cambio su expresión a una de completa seriedad y siguió poniendo las vendas

El rubio se sintió mal. Como desechado

La pelirrosa termino de poner las vendas y les hizo un nudo

-Ya está-Dijo irguiéndose, ya que había estado encorvada-Iré a la cocina, avísame si necesitas algo-Dijo ella sin mirarlo

¿De dónde había sacado esa costumbre de no mirarlo? Siempre lo miraba y le dedicaba una media sonrisa, y a veces hasta una broma. Ahora ni siquiera lo miraba, y pensaba que si no estuviera herido, ella ni siquiera notaría su existencia

Sakura fue a la cocina y lavo los platos sucios que Naruto había dejado. Al terminar de lavarlos abrió el refrigerador y saco varios ingredientes para la comida de ese día, ella sabía que no era muy buena cocinera, pero se esforzaba

Suprimió de su cabeza la idea de que Hinata se encontraba con Naruto en su habitación, sin camisa

Empezó a picar tomates y cebollas. El cuchillo atravesaba los vegetales al principio con delicadeza y normalidad, pero luego volvió a recordar que Naruto estaba sin camisa, frente a la chica que siempre lo miraba y se sonrojaba, comenzó a partir las cebollas con más fuerza

-_Naruto-Kun ¿Entrenas todos los días?_-Ya se la imaginaba diciéndole cosas extrañas para poder tocar sus bíceps

-_Jeje, siempre entreno Hinata-Chan, todos los días ¿Quieres que nos besemos?_

Rompió por completo la mesa

Hinata y Naruto habían visto la escena, justo habían dado la vuelta al pasillo cuando Sakura había partido la mesa en dos. Ambos estaban fríos y pálidos, como si toda la sangre que circulaba por su cuerpo de pronto se hubiera desaparecido

Se veía enojada

Ella alzo la mirada y sonrió tímidamente

-Vi una cucaracha

Naruto ladeo la cabeza, Sakura se rio tímidamente y comenzó a recoger las cosas que había roto. Que estúpida había sido

-Me tengo que ir Sakura-San, Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata haciendo una sencilla pero elegante reverencia-Prometo que descubriré como desatascar ese conducto-Dijo mirando a Naruto

Él le sonrió y Hinata se sonrojo. Sakura miraba la escena aún hincada recogiendo todo, iba a decir algo pero se abstuvo y siguió con su labor, no debía interferir en ningún intento te Hinata por tomar la confianza de Naruto

-Adiós Hinata, gracias por lo de hoy-Dijo el chico acompañándola a la salida

Sakura se quedó ahí recogiendo todo, levanto la mesa de nuevo y trato de arreglarla, sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, no pudo

Naruto entro a la cocina de nuevo, con ambas manos en su cabeza

-Todo esto por una cucaracha…-Dijo suspirando-Sí que eres impulsiva, Sakura-Chan

La pelirrosa estaba dándole la espalda, estaba cortando tomates de nuevo

-Yo puedo arreglar la mesa, si quieres-Dijo tratando de atraer su atención, pero Sakura no se inmuto, solo dio un leve suspiro y comenzó a picar una cebolla

-Llama a un carpintero… Tú no puedes hacer tanto esfuerzo

Naruto miro la mesa destrozada y se dio media vuelta. La actitud de la chica lo estaba cansando. Él no había hecho nada para que ella fuera una completa descorazonada con él.

Llamó al dichoso carpintero y se fue a su habitación. No estaba ya de humor para rogarle a Sakura, sentía que en cualquier momento la exasperaría y por muy herido que estuviera, ella no dudaría en darle un coscorrón que lo volvería a dejar inconsciente

Abrió las cortinas de la ventana y se sentó en su cama. El día no estaba soleado, al igual que el día anterior estaba nublado y parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover

Estaban en época de lluvias

Se volvió a levantar de la cama y camino hasta el tocador donde había fotos familiares. Recordaba a Sakura siendo una niña, pero al verla en las fotos sonriéndole a la cámara, lo hacía sentir con nostalgia. Ella había sido feliz

Los recuerdos del equipo siete inundaron su memoria y se sintió lleno de calor. Un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo, ese calor de las buenas memorias que lo hacían sonreír y llorar a la vez, la felicidad que inundaba su corazón hacía a la vez que lo inundaran de dolor

El recuerdo del equipo siete era bipolar. Te podías sentir extasiado de felicidad al recordar todas las misiones que habían hecho juntos, las tardes que se las habían pasado en _Ichiraku_ comiendo ramen, las mañanas del duro entrenamiento de Kakashi, las peleas de Sasuke y Naruto, las cómicas escenas de Sakura golpeando a Naruto por alguna cosa… Todo era felicidad, estaban aprendiendo a ser ninjas, estaban juntos aprendiendo a ser buenos ninjas de Konoha, persiguiendo sus sueños… Luego ese dolor…

Algo se hizo añicos. Los lazos que habían construido entre peleas y risas, se fue al caño cuando Orochimaru logró convencer a Sasuke que su camino estaba en dirección contraria. Naruto se perdió en aquella promesa que le hizo a Sakura, y la fe de la pelirrosa se fundió en el. Estaban juntos pero a la vez separados, desbalanceados. El equilibrio se había ido

Así que tuvieron que aprender por las malas a ser un buen equipo, sin él. Sakura a veces no podía controlar las ganas de llorar, la horrible sensación de estar perdida, sin querer lastimaba a Naruto, quien necesitaba un apoyo para poder sobrellevar el abandono de su primer lazo de camarada.

Ambos lograron con el tiempo acostumbrarse al otro. Ella tal vez necesito más tiempo, pero, le tomo cariño a su amigo

Naruto se sentó en su cama y se dejó caer en las almohadas. Odiaba estar así con ella

Ella nunca lo había tratado así, jamás. Por más fastidioso y molesto que Naruto se pusiera con la pelirosada, ella, aunque perdía los estribos, volvía a ser la Sakura de siempre a los dos minutos.

Sakura vertió todos los vegetales en una hoya de nuevo, luego se sentó en la sala a esperar a que la comida estuviera lista mientras leía. Había terminado el libro de la noche anterior ese mismo día, cuando el agua de la hoya había comenzado a hervir. Dejo el caldo hirviendo a fuego lento, y se dirigió a su biblioteca de nuevo

Al entrar olisqueo el aroma a libros y a incienso. Dejo el libro donde lo había tenido anteriormente y busco otro, uno que Shizune le había recomendado un año atrás, que nunca había leído por falta de tiempo

-Raras condiciones del cuerpo-Susurro tocando con delicadeza el lomo del libro. Lo tomo entre sus manos y salió de la habitación donde se la pasaba casi todos los días de invierno

Camino hasta la sala y se volvió a sentar. Abrió el libro y se enfrasco en la lectura

Cuando la sopa que había preparado estuvo lista cerro el libro y sirvió un plato, lo puso sobre una bandeja al lado de un vaso de agua y una pastilla, luego se lo llevo a Naruto. Quien estaba sentado en su cama con una fotografía de ella siendo una niña, antes de entrar a la escuela ninja

-Te he traído algo de comer-Dijo Sakura dejando la bandeja en una mesita que tenía a un lado de la cama de Naruto-Tomate la pastilla al final

Al voltearse, el rubio aún no se inmutaba a mirarla. Seguía viendo esa foto antigua, ella, camino hasta él y se la quito de las manos, tomo los otros dos retratos que tenía ahí y se los llevo

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Naruto

Sakura dudo unos cuantos segundos, luego abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir de ahí

-Nada… Come, y si necesitas algo me llamas-


	5. Visiteur

El apretó el puño y se quedó ahí unos segundos, ya que no pudo resistirse al olor que la comida despedía.

Se sentó a comer y dejo que su hambriento estomago recibiera los alimentos que Sakura le había preparado.

Y así pasaron los días. Silenciosos y molestos para Naruto, Sakura se limitaba a darle de comer y revisarlo. Pero nunca hablaban como antes

Odiaba como a nada el silencio, le recordaba la soledad, pero sentía que aquello era lo peor que le podía pasar, porque la persona que más amaba en el mundo, lo ignoraba olímpicamente. La cara blanca de Sakura estaba inmutable, fría, inexpresiva, sin vida… Sentía que hasta su vocecilla dulce y aguda, se había ensombrecido y hecho más monótona

La semana paso entre visitas de varios camaradas, de Kakashi-Sensei, y de Hinata. Pero más de Hinata que de nadie, ella a veces iba y lo visitaba hasta dos veces al día, le llevaba algunos panecillos; había sido extraño, que ella de repente supiera que le encantaban los bollitos con bastante mantequilla, y mermelada de mango encima. Era como si le hubiera leído la memoria. Eso en parte lo hacía feliz. Hinata se estaba esforzando por saber cosas sobre él

-Tsunade-Sama-Escucho Naruto decir a Sakura. Él se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación

-Sakura, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? Perdona que no haya venido a visitarte antes… Pero he tendió muchas cosas que hacer-Dijo alborotando un poco el cabello rosado de su alumna, quien le sonrió tímidamente-He dejado a Shizune encargada por el momento de la torre

Sakura asintió

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?-Pregunto suspirando

-¡Estoy perfectamente Tsunade-Obachan!-Grito Naruto por el pasillo

La rubia alzo una ceja y le sonrió de medio lado

-Me alegro que así sea

Naruto se acercó a las dos chicas que estaban en la sala de pie

-Hace una semana supe que habías despertado, pero no he podido venir a darte la bienvenida personalmente-Dijo ella acercándose a él, luego lo abrazo-Sakura hizo un muy buen trabajo contigo… Te veo excelente-Dijo alejándolo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

-¿Quiere revisarlo?-Pregunto Sakura

Tsunade negó con la cabeza

-Lo veo muy bien desde aquí-Dijo con una carcajada al final-Confío en que estás haciendo un trabajo excelente con él… ¿O acaso hay algún problema grave?

Sakura se mordió el labio. En esa semana había elevado algunas infusiones de vitaminas y la dieta que llevaba Naruto era rigurosa y según Hinata estaba a punto de resolver la encrucijada del conducto del chakra. Pero como iba todo, Naruto mejoraba lentamente, aún sin ese bendito conducto de chakra

-Naruto tiene un conducto de chakra atascado… El golpe que recibió del _chidori_, le dio justo en el la puerta de las heridas-Dijo Sakura acercándose a Naruto, luego puso su mano en el conducto-El zorro está dormido… Así que creo que despertara en cuanto el conductillo sea restaurado

Tsunade se tomó la barbilla con una mano y asintió lentamente

-¿Y cómo piensas resolver lo del chakra?

-Le he pedido a Hyuga Hinata que me apoye en ese asunto…-Dijo un poco abochornada, la rubia entrecerró un poco los ojos ¿Sakura Haruno pidiendo ayuda en ninjutsu medico?

Aquello le pareció extraño, sin embargo, lo atribuyó a las hormonas de mujer. Sonrió para sus adentros, si de seguro era eso por lo que andaba que lloraba porque Naruto se quedara en su casa

-Muy bien… Tengo que ir a otros lugares, pero si pasa algo que en realidad necesites ayuda-Dijo recalcando la palabra "Realidad"-Me llamas

Sakura asintió

-Así será Tsunade-Sama

La rubia le volvió a alborotar el cabello

-Sin duda he escogido a la mejor ninja de Konoha para ser mi estudiante… Me haces sentir muy orgullosa Sakura-Dijo la rubia con ternura en la mirada

Naruto presencio todo aquello, sonriendo levemente. Sakura estaba un poco ruborizada y sonreía con algo de timidez

-Gracias, Tsunade-Sama. El honor de ser su estudiante ha sido mío-Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia

La rubia soltó una carcajada y Sakura se rio un poco junto con ella. Naruto se emocionó un poco, hacía varios días que no escuchaba la risa de la Haruno, así que atesoro ese momento en su corazón, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a ver esa hermosa expresión seguido de ese sonido tan melodioso

-Déjeme le doy un vaso de jugo-Dijo Sakura

-¡Mejor sake!-Grito emocionada

Sakura negó con la cabeza, su maestra no tenía remedio

-Solo una copa antes de que se retire-Dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacía la cocina, dejando a ambos rubios solos

Ya estaban sentados cuando Sakura llego con una bandeja, y tres vasitos encima. Dos contenían sake, y el tercero, jugo de fresa con vitaminas. Dejo la bandeja frente a ellos y los ojos de Tsunade se fueron rápidamente al tercer vaso, que tenía un contenido rosado

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto apuntándolo

-Es para Naruto-Dijo mirando al rubio, hacía tiempo que no lo miraba, por lo que el chico se ruborizo un poco

-Así que infusión de vitaminas… ¡Perfecto!-Dijo tomando un vasito de sake-Espera… ¿Tú también tomaras sake?-Pregunto mirándola

Naruto ya había tomado su vaso de jugo, luego dirigió la mirada hacía Sakura

¿Sake? ¿Sakura?

-Si-Dijo alzando el vasito-Creo que necesito un poco…

Tsunade se rio

-Perfecto…Entonces brindemos-Dijo alzando el vaso-Por que Naruto se recupere y porque Sakura tenga lo que necesite

Los tres alzaron los vasos y los toparon, luego Tsunade y Sakura se tomaron de sentón el alcohol. Naruto le dio un sorbo incómodo, y miro la expresión de asco de su pelirosada, su nariz se había arrugado y había cerrado fuertemente los ojos

Tsunade se rio

-¡Esa fue exactamente mi expresión al tomarla por primera vez! Pero vas a ver que a la segunda copa te da un sabor delicioso-Dijo saliendo de la sala, a por la botella en la cocina de Sakura

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron ahí

-¿Por qué has tomado?-Le pregunto Naruto a Sakura, ella lo miro y frunció un poco el ceño

-Porque me ha dado la gana

-Pero el sake nunca te ha gustado, Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado

_Antes no me gustabas tú y mírame ahora…_-Dijo una vocecilla en el interior de Sakura, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que mirar a Naruto por mucho tiempo la llevaría a la ruina, desvió la mirada

-Me puede empezar a gustar-Dijo cruzándose de brazos

Naruto le dio otro sorbo a su jugo y Tsunade entro a la sala con la botella de sake

-Creo que todo puede esperar…-Dijo abriéndola y sirviendo dos vasitos más-A la cuenta de tres… Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Al mismo tiempo ambas féminas se empinaron los vasitos. Una se rio con euforia y la otra hizo otro gesto de asco.

No le estaba gustando para nada, pero solo quería olvidar por unos momentos. Sentía algo extraño en su garganta, como si le quemara, pero a la vez se sentía placentero

-¡La tercera Sakura, sé que te encantara!-Grito Tsunade sirviendo otro vaso

Sakura se comenzó a preguntar si eso era lo correcto. Volvió la vista a Naruto, tenía que cuidarlo, aún presentaba algunos ataques de dolor intenso, y no podía dejar que el alcohol le arruinara los sentidos por más necesitada de un respiro que estuviese

-Creo que esta fue mi última por hoy, Tsunade-Sama-Dijo levantándose para recoger los vasos

Naruto sonrió de medio lado. Esa era la Sakura Haruno que conocía

Tsunade suspiro rendida, necesitaba a su alumna en buenas condiciones para que cuidara al rubio. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido y se despidió de ambos. Sakura no quería que se fuera, estar a solas con Naruto le ponía los nervios de punta, el rubio siempre le hablaba y trataba de sacarle más palabras de la cuenta, era imposible callarlo, por más fría y seca que se portara

Sin decirle una palabra al chico, se dirigió a la cocina con los vasos. Mientras los enjuagaba, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo como Sasuke Uchiha

Una fría, seca y prepotente persona. Solo que eran por distintas razones

Al terminar de lavar los trastos, se volteo

Ahí estaba Naruto mirándole fijamente

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto temerosa, en realidad no la miraba a ella, era como si la traspasara, como si mirara más allá de su persona

Naruto estaba en el pasado, reviviendo la agonía y el sabor de la amargura. Su ceño estaba endurecido mientras bloqueaba cada ataque que Sasuke le lanzaba con fiereza, cuando el pelinegro le dio tiempo de defenderse con un ataque, creo varios _bunshins_ y se los lanzo. Mientras tanto él saco el poder del zorro y creo un _rasengan,_ que le dio en el estómago a su mejor rival. Sasuke fue lanzado varios metros lejos de ahí, levanto una nube interminable de tierra, así que sin perder tiempo ni mirar hacia atrás, corría a gran velocidad hacía donde Sasuke Uchiha estaba

El pelinegro se estaba levantando y escupió sangre con tierra. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y alzo la mirada, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, lo que lo lanzo no muy lejos de ahí

Naruto dio un largo grito de ira y volvió a correr hacía él. Era su mejor amigo, su rival, su compañero de la soledad, probablemente una de las únicas personas en el planeta que podían entender su dolor, y sin embargo estaba peleando con él a muerte, todo por el egoísmo sembrado en su interior, por el dolor que poco a poco fue pudriendo todo su ser. La sonrisa de Sakura al mirarlo cuando aún eran _genin_ vino a su mente y algo dentro de Naruto se rompió

_-¡Eres un estúpido Sasuke! ¡Ella te amaba!-_Grito atestándole una serie de golpes en el rostro y pecho, dejando al Uchiha sin aire

De pronto, Naruto recibió un chidori, no supo cuando lo había creado ni como, pero le dio de lleno en el pecho

-_¡Yo también!-_Grito Sasuke mientras el chidori penetraba la carne del rubio, haciendo que entrara en una especie de shock-_Y ella ya no me ama_-Dijo casi sin aire mirando a Naruto en el suelo

El rubio se sentó y Sasuke se acercó encendiendo el temido _Susanno_

-_YO la amaba, Sasuke. La quería… ¡Y tú la asesinaste!-_Dijo Naruto haciendo que el chico frente a él parara en seco. No era como si él nunca hubiera sabido que Naruto tenía algo con Sakura, algo que no era correspondido, ¿Pero después de tanto tiempo? El tono de voz que él había utilizado, su mirada reacia y el dolor dibujado en su rostro, ¿Era posible que en realidad la amase tanto?-_Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando nos dejaste, ella nunca perdió la esperanza de que algún día volviéramos a estar juntos… Ella siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, dándome fuerzas y ayudándome, cuidándome ¡Y tú me la arrebataste!-_Dijo apareciendo frente a él

Le dio un cabezazo que lo desoriento y cayó al suelo, el poder del _Susanno_ desapareció

Al igual que el zorro y Naruto se asustó un poco, se miró los brazos y a sí mismo, ¿Por qué paraba?

Escucho la risa de Sasuke, quien aún estaba tirado en el suelo

-_Creo que tu zorro no podrá ayudarte esta vez…_

De repente Kakashi apareció entre ambos. Si dejaba que esa batalla siguiera en pie, todo el mundo _shinobi_ tendría la horrible suerte de presenciar un segundo infierno. Sasuke se sentó y lo miro con una sonrisa extraña, el miembro que había roto al equipo siete justo por la mitad

-_Basta_-Dijo mirándolos ambos

-_¡Mato a Sakura-Chan!-_Grito Naruto enfurecido, no le cabía en la cabeza como era posible que Kakashi, simplemente dejara de lado que la pelirrosa estuviese tiesa a tan solo unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. ¿Cómo podía seguir tan tranquilo después de aquella asquerosa escena?

-_No esta muerta Naruto, cálmate_-Dijo Kakashi mirándolo serio, luego volvió la mirada a Sasuke-_Es gracioso darme cuenta que en realidad creí que al fin habías entendido todo_

La sonrisa de Sasuke se borró lentamente

-_Me duele decirlo Sasuke Uchiha. Pero creo que solo eres uno más del montón_-Dijo el peliplateado sacando su _sharingan_-_Debo admitir también que pudiste haber sido mejor que esto, mejor que tu venganza y Orochimaru, pudiste haber sido el mejor ninja, pudiste haber sido todo… Y lo dejaste por tu venganza, dejaste a Naruto, a Sakura, a tu aldea_

Sasuke estaba meditando todo lo que Kakashi le decía, y fugases recuerdos de la aldea y sus amigos vinieron a su mente. Principalmente recuerdos de Naruto y Sakura

Sus únicos lazos creados en su corta estancia en Konoha, la aldea de la hoja. Una hermosa aldea, si lo pensaba bien, con gente honrada, el olor a su aldea nunca se iba de su nariz, tampoco el sonido de la risa de Sakura Haruno. Aún con su poder ocular encendido, giro la mirada un poco, ahí estaba la pelirrosa de cabello corto, estaba tratando de ponerse en pie mientras algunas babosas la curaban, ella no lo miraba. Estaba ocupada recargando energías

Jamás pensó que algún día la fuese a ver tan maltrecha, otra vez. Recordó el día de los exámenes _chunnin_, en el bosque de la muerte, al despertar de su inconciencia, se encontró siendo protegido por la más débil del equipo 7, la única chica. Su cabello estaba esparcido por el suelo, tenía moretones en los brazos y cara, rastros de sangre seca en las comisuras de sus resecos labios, y estaba sucia. Sostenía una _kunai_ entre sus manos y estaba en el suelo

Cuando la vio así, con esa expresión fiera, y decidida a terminar con cualquiera que tocara a sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de lo extraordinaria que Sakura Haruno podía llegar a ser

Al salvarla de esos ninjas se juró a sí mismo, cuidarla de cualquier mal

Se rio internamente, que ironía. Ahora estaba igual o peor que aquella batalla en el bosque de la muerte, y por su insana culpa

-_No dejare de pelear por un mundo ninja mejor_-Dijo finalmente, renunciando a la vista que tenía de Sakura

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto por décima vez Sakura

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que la pelirosada estaba ahí de pie frente a él, a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro. El chico odiaba sentir esa sensación de pérdida, de vacío. Siempre que volvían memorias a su cabeza, sentía ese dolor por la supuesta muerte de Sakura, aunque al menos en aquel recuerdo su sentimiento de desolación era de alivio

-¿Naruto?-Volvió a preguntar la pelirosada

Sin pedir permiso, él la beso

Ese beso era el beso que el deseo a verle dado al verla recuperar fuerzas, un beso de alivio. La tomo gentilmente del rostro y hundió una de sus manos en su corto y sedoso cabello, la pelirosada había quedado en shock por unos segundos, pero termino correspondiendo el beso de Naruto, sus labios al fin se habían encontrado, y danzaban de una manera que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de comprender

Era como tocar el cielo y flotar entre las nubes, era la perfección

Sakura de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, y su mente completamente fuera de sí, le dio la orden de empujar a Naruto. Pero ella no quería

Deseaba con gran fervor que el rubio la siguiera besando, así que apago su cabeza y fue cerrando los ojos una vez más, alzo sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de Naruto, profundizo el beso y dio un ligero suspiro, ella también estaba aliviada de besarlo por fin, no era para nada como lo había imaginado

Ella siempre pensó que Naruto era un torpe, y que terminarían golpeándose las frentes al primer beso, pero el dominaba sus labios como dominaba la guerra. A la perfección

Todo el aroma del Uzumaki inundaba sus fosas nasales y la hacían desear aún más de él. Quería probarlo completo, sin querer se encontraba ya contra su refrigerador, estaba apretando a Naruto contra su cuerpo y lo besaba con pasión, nunca en su vida había besado a alguien

A excepción del beso de la muerte de Sasuke, que por supuesto no era absolutamente nada comparado con el beso que estaba teniendo justo en ese momento con Naruto Uzumaki

Les importaba un bledo el aire, así que no se detenían por absolutamente nada, seguían besándose, como si acabaran de descubrir que aquello era lo que durante todas sus vidas estaban buscando, como si se acabaran de dar cuenta que besarse era más importante que respirar

Las manos del rubio habían bajado hasta sus hombros, y los acariciaban lentamente, con amor y delicadeza

Ambos escucharon el sonido del timbre de la casa de Sakura, y se separaron con la velocidad de un rayo

Se miraron por algunos segundos a los ojos

¿Acaso acabo de ceder? Se preguntó Sakura a sí misma. Todo por lo que había luchado durante días y noches se había ido al caño con un beso

Tenían los labios hinchados y estaban agitados, el cabello de Naruto estaba aún más alborotado que de costumbre y ella sentía una extraña sensación que jamás había experimentado

Sin decirle nada a Naruto acomodo su cabello y su ropa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se humedeció los labios y abrió la puerta

Era Hinata Hyuga


End file.
